Rise of the 24 Dragons of Christmas
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: 24 days until Christmas, and 24 HiJack prompts countdown for Christmas.
1. Winter Joys

**Title: **Rise of the 24 Dragons of Christmas

**Genre: **Romance

**Description: **24 days until Christmas, and 24 HiJack prompts countdown for Christmas.

**Pairings: **HiJack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

_**Winter Joys -**_HiJack enjoy an activity done in the Winter.

Green eyes peered around the tree the boy was currently hiding behind, his gaze scanning the area as he tried to find who he was looking for. He was slowly letting his back slide down, gloved hands digging into the white substance under him until he had enough to form a sloppy ball. It was lumpy in a few places, but this was a war - he didn't have the patience right now to perfect it.

"Where is he?" he murmured to himself.

He took a cautious step out of his cover, trying to locate who it was he was hiding from. He cupped the snowball carefully between both hands.

Each step forward was slow, planned out as he tried to make as little sound as possible. It was shocking to not hear a peep from his friend, because if he knew Jack as well as he thought he did - the boy was never really one for stealth. If anything, he enjoyed throwing out a barrage of snowballs. He'd laugh and clutch at his sides whenever he caught the reaction from his opponent.

Which made Hiccup a bit more nervous on not knowing at all where the white haired male was.

'Maybe I should have brought Toothless with me.' he thought to himself.

The large black dog would have at least made him feel a little safer. With his keen sight and smell, Toothless would have been able to pinpoint where the other boy was located.

Turning, the boy scanned over his shoulder for any movement, anything that would have been helpful. He couldn't spot anything though, just the quiet forest and the untouched snow. Giving out a huff, he turned so that he was focused back on the direction he had come in from. Was Jack still back there, had he given up on chasing Hiccup as soon as he stepped into the forest.

A slight panic set into him, fearing that maybe Jack had given up on the game. It wouldn't be a surprise, all of the other kids didn't really enjoy playing with the freckle covered boy. It would be his unfortunate luck striking again if he lost another friend.

Letting the ball drop from his hands, his once cautious footsteps became quicker as he made his way to where he had last seen Jack. His heart beat had begun to quicker, fear making itself known. Jack wouldn't have left without a word, right? He couldn't even think of the thought that Jack might have just stopped giving chase and left Hiccup to play by himself.

Entering the clearing they had once been playing in, Hiccup panted as he looked around. Relief set over him when he spotted the other boy he was looking for, though confusion did set in when he saw him knelt over the snow. Stepping over, Hiccup titled his head as he tried to see what it was the other boy was doing. But his footsteps had been heard, Jack's head raised, blue eyes meeting with curious green ones.

"Hiccup!" he gasped out, hands moving to block out what he had been doing.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup questioned, a grin coming to his face as he tried to see around Jack's hands.

"N-nothing!" Jack's voice went a pitch higher than normal, his cheeks flushed as he bent forward to try and cover it more with his upper body. Hiccup moved to stand next to him, tan finger prodding into his friends side as he tried to get the other boy to move. Jack wouldn't budge though, shaking his head and giving grunts of 'nuh uhs' and 'no!'

Giving a low groan in the back of his throat, Hiccup pressed his palms onto his friends side. He dug his knees into the snow, trying not to slip as he tried to push the boy away. Jack stayed where he was though, digging the heels of his sneakers into the snow as he tried to keep Hiccup from moving him.

A cry left the two as Jack's feet finally couldn't hold him and Hiccup's weight any longer. He collapsed over onto his side, Hiccup landing partially on top of him. Panting, Jack reached up until his hand was pressed against the brown woolen hat on top of the other boys head. Puffs of air left the two as Hiccup glanced down at him. "Are you going to let me see it now?"

Pale hand trailed away from the hat, fingers brushing through auburn locks before his hand finally rested on the freckled boy's arm.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Hiccup was about to raise, to get off his friend and allow the other boy up. But Jack's hand held into his arm, preventing him from doing so. Raising an eyebrow, green eyes peered down into blue ones. A tongue darted out, wetting light pink lips before Jack nodded his head.

Leaning forward, Jack was close enough to where his breath mingled with Hiccups. He didn't do anything at first, giving the other boy enough time to take notice and pull away. But Hiccup didn't pull away, his cheeks only going pink as he noticed the close proximity between the two of them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiccup was the one to close the distance and let their lips meet.

Once the two parted, Hiccup finally brought himself to his feet, offering his hand out to help Jack. Smiling, the pale boy motioned his head towards what it was he had been covering up.

Looking down, Hiccup took notice that Jack had been writing a message into the snow.

'_Hiccup, will you go out with me?_'


	2. Late Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Two**_

_**Late Arrival -**_The boys are late for an event.

Freckled skin was flushed, hands fumbling as he made sure one last time that hopefully he didn't look like he had just crawled out of bed. Though, it was kind of true that he did - just crawl out of bed.

It wasn't his fault though! If anything, it was the smug male who sat in the passenger seat. His elbow rested on his knee, chin perched on his fist as blue eyes watched his boyfriend. He eyed the red marks that had been left on his neck, curious on if the boy had even remembered about them. He had been in such a rush getting them out the door, complaints leaving him about how a certain blonde female would kick his ass.

Wasn't Jack's fault either on them being late, or at least that's what Jack would like to say.

If anything, it was for his boyfriend looking so adorable. The auburn haired boy had tried to dress nice for his best friends party, and it had worked in catching his white haired companions attention. Enough to the point where Jack had distracted him with kisses and strokes, until the outfit had found its way on the floor and the boy was moaning out his name on their bed.

"C'mon, before we give her anymore reason to want my head on a spike."

The drivers side door opened, the boy running his hand through his hair one last time before he pulled himself out of his warm car, and into the cold winter air. Smirking, Jack opened his own door and let himself out. He looked over the hood of the car, catching green eyes before the shorter boy shut his door and turned, moving up the sidewalk towards a small blue house.

Closing his own door, Jack jogged around the car to catch up. His pale hand reached out, taking a hold of his boyfriends hand. "You worry too much."

"Hah, this is Astrid we're talking about. She's been looking forward to this party all year, she's probably going gray with how late we are."

Jack chuckled. Squeezing the other boys hand, he was the one to summon up the courage to knock on the front door. Barking was what greeted them first, then what sounded like a female's voice and next the door was being opened, a blonde female standing in front of them.

"You guys are half an hour late." she stated, resting her hands on her hips.

"I - I know Astrid, and I'm sorry we're late. It's just, there was this - ya know, traffic accident up by the apartment. We tried finding a short cut but -"

The auburn boy was raking his brain for words, anything that would be an equal excuse for the girl. Her blue eyes only stared daggers at him, trailing them down as she took notice to the markings left on his neck. Blue eyes glanced over, catching the blue eyes of Jack, before her focus was back on her best friend.

"Are those hickeys, on your neck Hiccup?"

His hand quickly rose to his neck, eyes wide as he let his fingers trail, making out what she had asked him. Jack was slowly slipping his hand out of Hiccup's, slipping his way past Astrid and into the home. Ah, he was going to get a stern talking to later tonight, but maybe he'd find something to distract his boyfriend from that happening.


	3. Hurry Up Santa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Three**_

_**Hurry Up Santa -**_The boys wait up for Santa Claus.

The boys were ready.

Today was going to be the day, the one where they'd finally be able to stay up all night in wait for the large man in red.

They had pushed the couch so that it pointed towards the fire place - though, they also earned a scolding from Aster, annoyed with his furniture being moved.

But they were prepared. With the help of Jack's adoptive father, North, they had made cookies. They had gathered every blanket and pillow they could find and now they just had to wait.

Curled up against each other on the couch, they stared at the empty fireplace. Jack's adoptive mother offered to light a fire, but both boys worried that it would scare ol' Saint Nick away.

Hiccup's head rested on Jack's shoulder, green eyes half open as he stared.

"What time do you think he'll be here?"

"I don't know."

Giving out a huff, the auburn haired boy nodded, before snuggling himself closer to the other.

"How about we play a game?" Jack offered, knowing that if they didn't do something besides sit here, one or both of them would end up drifting off to dream land.

"What kind of game?" Hiccup questioned, his interest perked now as he leaned back to get a better view of his friend.

"We could play Dragons? You can be the Viking, and I'll be the wild Night Fury."

With that, Jack leaned back, inhaling air as he got ready to give out a might dragon roar. A freckled hand camped over his mother first, silencing the roar into a muffled growl. "Aster will kill us if we wake him up."

"I'm not afraid of that overgrown rabbit."

Jack puffed out his chest, causing Hiccup to place his free hand over his own mouth, stifling back his laughter.

"Fine, fine. We'll play quiet dragons." Jack gave in, this time giving an almost whispered growl.

"Good, Night Furies will be even harder to find if their quiet."

Jack pulled himself off the couch, now on his hands and knees as he looked at Hiccup. The other boy followed him off the couch, bringing his hand up to rub at his chin as he looked down at Jack.

"More Viking like!" Jack whispered, his hand cupped around his mouth.

Blinking, Hiccup hunched over a bit and brought his hands out as if he were holding an invisible shield and sword - or in his case, a dagger. The weight of both would be difficult for him.

"Aye dragon, I've come for yer head!"

Hiccup's Viking impression was a poor attempt, and Jack had to keep from laughing. Arching his back, the white haired teen gave another whispered roar in Hiccup's direction. Pulling back, Hiccup was about to swing his invisible dagger, but the other teen was quicker and pounced on the smaller boy.

A cry of surprise left him, a loud thump heard when the two landed on the floor. Panting, Hiccup groaned in pain as he looked to where Jack sat on top of him. With a tilt to his head, Jack grinned down at Hiccup, his hands placed on either side of the boys head.

"Uh, good dragon?" Hiccup wiggled a little under his friend, trying to free himself.

Jack didn't budge, only pressed his hips a little harder against Hiccup's to keep the other boy on the floor.

"You don't want this -" Hiccup gestured his hand to himself. "Too much bone, not enough meat."

Giving a chuckle, Jack leaned down to nip at the other boy's freckle covered nose. "I think you have the right amount of meat for this Night Fury."

Moving lower, Jack cautiously brought his face a little closer. His blue eyes peered into Hiccup's green one's, taking notice of the blush on the other's cheeks. Teeth nipped at the smaller boy's lower lip, lightly tugging on it. Hiccup gave a gasp, and Jack moved more until his mouth was pressed against the other's and his tongue was taking it's chance to dart inside.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was what separated the two. Both faces were pure red, eyes looking over to see the tall male leaning again the railing of the stairs.

"I will put you two in separate rooms if you're going to continue making so much noise." Aster stated, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Aster."

"Sorry Bunny."


	4. A Tangle of Lights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Four**_

**_A Tangle of Lights -_ **The boys decorate the Christmas tree.

Christmas was approaching, and the boys were excited as anything. Not only would they be getting a whole one and a half week's off school, but Christmas also meant the possibilities of snow, christmas cookies and a tree surrounded by presents.

But before all that happened, North informed them that they'd have to help decorate the house. He told them that if there are no lights, Santa will not find the house and pass right over it.

Fetching the box of decorations from the attic, North set it before the boys and let them get started. He watched them pull the box open, arms reaching inside and pulling out everything from within. Glancing over to where Ana stood in the doorway, he gave her a smile and a shrug of his shoulders before he left the two to decorate the tree.

"Should we put the lights on first, or last?" Jack questioned, picking up the tangled string of Christmas lights.

"I think we put them on first." Hiccup replied, glancing up at the lights his friend held.

Nodding, Jack piled the lights onto his lap. Pushing the box to the side, he focused on untangling one side of the lights while Hiccup scooted over and worked on the other side. Smiling, Ana watched them for a few seconds before she went to go check on her youngest child. Hiccup and Jack took no notice of her absence though, too busy making sure that they untangled the mess, and didn't just tangle it further.

It took a few minutes of grunting, groaning and almost getting annoyed to finally have the lights as they wanted them. Grinning, Jack stood up and let his blue eyes settle on the currently bare tree. "I'll start over here," he pointed to one side of the tree. "And you can start on the other side, and we'll go around from there."

The auburn haired boy nodded, taking his side of the lights and moving over to where Jack pointed him.

Jack brought the end of the lights up, carefully hooking it around one branch of the tree. He had to be careful, seeing as every time his bare arms met with a branch he got this urge to scratch at the spot. Not to mention that it easily shed on the floor which was already coated with a few of the small green bits. He side stepped around, making sure that the light didn't look too loopy.

Hiccup was almost having as hard a try as Jack was. His teeth held onto his bottom lip, biting a little harder every time the branches would brush against his arms or face. His lights came up slower than Jack's, who hadn't taken notice of what he was doing until one of his strings wound it's way across Hiccup's lower back.

"Uh, Jack.." the shorter boy called out.

He had tried to move to the side, but he felt the lights against him and his green eyes looked to the other side of the tree where Jack was humming and almost getting closer to Hiccup's end of the lights.

"Hm?" Jack hummed out an answer, not looking up.

"I uh, I think you might want to go back a bit.."

Confused, Jack lifted his head and looked to where his friend stood. He caught sight of the string of lights around him, his body stuck in one spot not wanting to wreck the lights if he moved any further. Chuckling, Jack rubbed at his face before running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Hic."

Carefully tugging away the lights on his side, he moved his way back to where he had caught Hiccup. A small chuckle left him, moving the lights away from his friend and letting him free. Relaxing, Hiccup smiled back at him. "Think you can put them up this time without adding me to the tree?"

"I don't know, you would make a cute ornament."

A blush came to the younger boy's cheeks, his green eyes looking away. Smiling, Jack ruffled his hair before returning to putting the lights up.


	5. A Caroling We Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Five**_

_**A Caroling We Go -**_the boys go caroling.

Now, Jack loved Winter as much as the next kid. Actually, he probably loved winter more than anyone in the world.

He enjoyed the snow, the snowball fights and when school gave them the day off. He enjoyed curling up by the fireplace after a long day of playing, his toes curled up and letting the warmth relax him.

But he didn't enjoy the winter when Ana decided the family - joined with Jack's boyfriend Hiccup, went to go caroling.

She made sure both boys were bundled up, hats on their heads and scarves wrapped tight around their necks. She went over with the family multiple times what songs they'd be singing and how long they'd be out. Jack didn't see why him and Hiccup had to tag along, what were they to gain out of going door to door and singing to strangers?

Ana wouldn't let them off the hook though. She told them they didn't know just how fun it was to see the smiles on people's faces when you sang to them. All Jack could think of was being weirded out if someone came to his door and sang a Christmas song.

Aster grumbled and groaned about the cold when they stepped outside, and Jack smirked when he threw a snowball into the older male's face. Ana giggled, but didn't say anything as she lead them down the sidewalk. Jack kept his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him closer to his body as they followed the excited woman.

North seemed as excited as Ana. He hummed Christmas songs to himself, and when they stopped at the first door he was the loudest singer. At some of the doors he'd sing in Russian, children grinning from ear to ear and trying to repeat the foreign words.

Hiccup's feet hurt once they reached what he guessed was their eight door. But he was starting to enjoy himself, during some of the songs Jack would change up the lyrics completely. Ana had to constantly nudge her elbow into Aster's ribs, the older man just wanting to head back home and get warm. The smallest of the group, Sandy, while not being able to say a word still sung along with his hands. He'd make symbols and it just made the entire thing a lot more enjoyable.

Though he wouldn't admit it himself, when he had complained and told himself he wouldn't enjoy it. Jack did find himself really liking going caroling. He loved seeing the smiles that came to the children's faces.

It made Jack love Winter all the more than he did before.


	6. Card with Your Name on It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Six**_

_**Card with Your Name on It -**_One of our boys receives a Christmas card from the other.

The boys had been excited for Winter vacation. They had made many plans, talking it over what they would do while they had no school and as Christmas approached. They'd go ice skating, have numerous snowball fights. Maybe they'd go have a early Christmas party with their friends, and they'd have a sleep over or two.

But all of their plans crashed and burned when Stoick informed his only child they'd be going to Berk over vacation. They had family there who they hadn't seen since moving to Burgess, and Stoick had bought the tickets there ahead of time. Hiccup pouted the entire conversation with his father, arms crossed and trying his best to not make a remark on how it wasn't fair. He knew his father rarely got to see his old buddies from back home, and it wasn't just as equally fair to his father to make them stay.

Jack was upset with the whole thing once Hiccup told him. He didn't want to go, things wouldn't seem the same without Hiccup. Besides, this would be their first Christmas as a couple and he really had wanted to spend some quality time with the freckled kid who claimed his heart.

"You better call me, like every day."

He wrapped his arms tight around the shorter male, pulling him into his embrace. Snuggling against him, Hiccup nodded against his neck. They held onto each other as if afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear. Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead before he let the other boy go.

The first night after Hiccup left for Berk, Jack spent most of his time watching his cell phone. He tried to watch TV, but he only caught bits and pieces of what was going on. His blue eyes were trained on the device that sat on his lap. Every time his phone would go off, he'd quickly snatch it up in hopes of it being the auburn haired boy. But his smile fell when it was someone else.

Each day went like that. His eyes watching his cell phone, conversations brought up only one sided because all he could really focus on was that little screen informing him that so far, he had no calls or text messages from his boyfriend.

By Christmas Eve, he had stopped waiting for the phone call that would never come. He'd sulk on the couch, listening to his sister excitedly talk about what they'd do tomorrow after they opened their presents. He tried to give her his attention, really he tried. But all he could think about was what happened with Hiccup. Was he avoiding him? Did he not want to call Jack?

Maybe he wanted to break up?!

The fear was settling into the pit of his stomach, his chest tightening and he felt all of a sudden like he might puke.

He'd been a good boyfriend, right? They had only been together four five months. Maybe it was because he had already sprung up that word. It had been a spur of the moment thing, but he had meant it when he had told Hiccup that he loved him. He hadn't felt anything like he did when he was with the other boy. But so far Hiccup had not returned that word to him, but he never pressured him about it.

But maybe that was it. He had told Hiccup he loved him, and now the other boy was having second thoughts.

"Jack?"

Looking up, he met his sister's brown curious eyes. She looked at him, her head tilted to the side and her dark bangs falling to cover one of her eyes. She pushed it away, but it only fell back to where it had once been.

"What's up Squirt?"

"North says there's mail for you."

She turned a little where she was sitting, pointing to where the large man stood in the doorway. Jack's blue eyes spotted the envelope held in the jolly man's large hand. It was probably a card from one of their relatives, and he wasn't all that excited when he looked at it.

"Is from Berk." North informed him.

Alright, not he was interested in it.

Springing up and practically tossing himself over the back of the couch, Jack stumbled his way over to his adoptive father. His sister gave a chuckle at how he almost made a face plant into the floor, his legs barely keeping him up as he finally stood in front of the large male. North raised an eyebrow, a chuckle leaving him before he offered the mail over to the boy.

"Is it from Hiccup?" Little Emma questioned.

"I don't know anyone else in Berk."

He looked over the writing on the card, recognizing his boyfriends curled lettering. It was a relief to know he'd finally be hearing word from him, but it was still a little unsettling to think that he could have just texted or called. So why did he send a letter instead? He swallowed, sliding his finger carefully under the flap. He would have quickly opened it, but first there was the thought of if he did, he'd probably get a paper cut. And damn did those hurt.

Second, what if what was written inside wasn't good news?

Both Emma and North watched him, taking notice to the way his shoulders drooped a bit at the thought. Peeling the envelope open, he raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a Christmas decorated card. It was red, with an elf smiling back at him on the front of the card. Hiccup had sent him a Christmas card? What a dork.

A small grin came to him at the thought of Hiccup actually going to the store and picking out this card. It didn't look like a depressing card, so maybe it wasn't Hiccup breaking up with him.

Letting it open, his eyes gazed across the familiar handwriting.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to text or call. Turns out - Berk has some really shitty service out here._

_And don't you roll your eyes at me, because I know you probably are right now. And I swear, if you make any remarks about this card I will have Toothless eat you while you are sleeping. It took me a bit to find it, alright. Everything else I could find had something really silly looking and - Alright, alright. Whatever, I'm not going to tell you about that. Nor the fact the woman at the register asked if this was for my girlfriend, and the look she gave me when I corrected her._

_Things have been annoying here. My cousin Snotlout is a lot more annoying around this time a year than anything. He won't leave me alone, and it's really hard to find time to write this to you without him coming in (without asking, mind you.) to say something stupid._

_I miss you._

_You're probably grinning like an idiot right now, but I'm going to suck it up and admit that I really do miss you. Don't get a big head from that. It's lonely without you, my dad's been spending most of his time here hanging out with his brother and Gobber. Astrid is away hanging out with her family, and Fishleg's only kept me company the first day we got here. I've been stuck in this house with Snotlout as my only companion, which is horrible._

_I just want this vacation to be over. I want to come back home, to Burgess. I want to have snowball fights with you and Emma. I want to watch Toothless terrorize the neighbors. I want to be with you. I miss your contagious laugh, and that gleam you get in your eyes whenever you watch the snow fall. I miss you and Emma fighting over who gets to watch what, or when North drops something on his foot and starts yelling in Russian._

_I love you._

_Yeah.. I said it. I love you, Jack._

Jack stared at the card a little longer after he finished reading. North had taken notice to the big smile that came to his face, and Emma caught each chuckle that came from him when he had been reading over the words.

Hiccup missed him, but not only that. Hiccup had told him that he loved him. And sure, it would have been nice to hear in person - He'd have to coax it out of the boy when he came home. But this was not a break up, Hiccup simply couldn't get great phone service. It answered the reason on why he didn't call or text, and it calmed down Jack's nerves and made that sick feeling in his stomach go away.

He couldn't wait for Hiccup to come home.


	7. A Snow Dragon?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG.

* * *

_**Day Seven**_

_**A Snow Dragon? - **_the boys attempts to make a snowman

There had been a decent snowfall the second week into December and Jack was looking forward to spending it with his boyfriend. He had wasted no time in getting dressed and leaving with a simple wave to his father. He smiled at the blanket of white that greeted him outside. He couldn't wait to start a snowball fight, maybe slip some snow into his boyfriends shirt and then have the pleasures of bringing his warm hands under his shirt to cool down the cold skin.

Though, what he hadn't been expecting as he arrived at the Haddock household, was Hiccup already outside. Snow gear already on, the boy was kneeling on the cold ground with a large ball of snow already formed in front of him. Next to the boy, a large black dog also peered at what his master was doing.

"Hic?" Jack called out.

The auburn haired boy looks up at the sound of his name. Green eyes glance over to meet with his boyfriend's curious gaze. Smiling, Hiccup rises to his feet and moves back a bit to let Jack see what is in front of him. So far, he's guessing it's the beginning of a snowman. The bottom and middle are already in place, but the head looks a little lopsided.

Moving to stand closer, looks down when the dog moves to sniff at his legs. He gives a greeting to Toothless, reaching down to pat his head before his gaze returns to what Hiccup had currently been working on.

"Should uh, that look like well.." he paused, making a gesture to it. "That?"

"You just gestured to all of it."

Jack chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the other boy's hair through his wool hat, watching the way green eyes were narrowed at him as Hiccup tried to fix his hair from under the warm hat.

"Sorry it's not perfect, would you like to fix it, mister Snowman perfectionist?"

Tilting his head, the white haired male tapped his chin with his finger. So it wasn't great, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. Moving over, he scooped some snow into his hand before he placed it onto the snowman's head, shaping them so they looked almost like a pair of horns. Hiccup watched his boyfriend as he added another snow horn to the top of the snowman.

He moved around to the backside, crafting out a tail next with more snow. While he worked on that, Hiccup had finally caught on and went to go get some sticks and stones to add to it. By the time the boys were done, a snow dragon was what stared back at them.

"Now this, is a perfect snowman."


	8. Can't Break Tradition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

_**Day Eight**_

_**Can't Break Tradition -**_Introduction to a family Christmas Tradition.

Now, when Christmas came around Jack just figured that everyone celebrated it the same. There was the pine tree that was set up, decorated in lights and different little ornaments. Most of the ornaments ranged from anything Christmas related - Candy canes, colorful balls, plastic gingerbread men and even things hand made. Like the little sled that his sister had made out of sticks and glue and North had hung up.

The house had also been decorated. Lights were strung up across the rooftop and in the tree that had grown in the front yard. North had gone really crazy, like he did every year. There was an actual real sleigh set up by the tree, fake reindeer situated in front of it in different poses. There was a few elves set up outside Jack's bedroom window and even some fake Yeti's set up looking like they were wrapping up presents.

This had been what he was use to every year, so it was rather odd when he walked to his boyfriend's house and did not see the house decorated with lights or fake reindeer. Instead, it looked like it did every year. Maybe Hiccup and his dad just hadn't gotten out the decorations yet, maybe he could offer his help.

"Getting a late start at celebrating?" he questioned when Stoick opened the front door.

The man raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face as he allowed his son's boyfriend into the home. He could hear music playing from the Haddock's living room, and was greeted with a strange sight when he walked in.

There was a tree.. Or what he had to guess was a tree.

It was definitely made out of wood, but it didn't have any prickly spines like the pine tree in his home. And it was decorated - though not with lights or candy canes. He watched his boyfriend who stood in front of it, tongue sticking slightly out the left side of his mouth as he carefully nailed what looked like a shield to the tree.

"Did I uh, miss something?" Jack questioned.

"Oh. Hey Jack." Hiccup greeted, glancing over to him for a minute before returning his gaze to what he was doing.

"Your just in time to help decorate."

Jack felt Stoick place his large hand on his shoulder, before he brushed past him and went to go join his son. He carefully watched him, making sure the boy didn't strike his finger or anything with the hammer he was using. Still confused on what he had just walked into, Jack raised an eyebrow as he also moved closer.

"Is this your uh, Christmas tree?"

"Snoggletog."

"Bless you?"

Stoick gave out a hearty laugh, reaching out to pat Jack on the back. "No! Snoggletog, it's what we call Christmas on Berk."

"Viking tradition." Hiccup grumbled.

Jack nodded his head. He really hadn't thought about something like that. He just figured that they celebrated Christmas just like everyone else did. Stoick nodded his head once he made sure the shield was properly nailed in and wouldn't fall, before moving to retrieve another object to put up. Now that he wasn't distracted, Hiccup turned his green eyes to his boyfriend.

"You okay?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just uh - never expected something like this." Jack motioned to the tree.

Smirking, Hiccup nodded his head. "It's a Viking thing."


	9. Gift Wrapped Mishap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Gift Wrapped Mishap -**_Jack's sister tries to gift wrap him for Hiccup.

Little Emma Overland wanted to give her brother's friend, Hiccup Haddock, something special for Christmas.

So, what would be more better than to give him something that was equally special to her? She took notice of the way her brother looked at him, and the way that Hiccup looked at her brother. So with the box of Christmas wrapping and bows and the lot in hand, she went to the living room. Her brother had a long day of school, and as soon as he came home, he'd collapsed on the couch.

His gentle snores greeted her, and she looked over to where he sprawled out on the couch. His head rested on the arm rest, one hand dangling off the side while the other was draped over his eyes.

"Jack?" she gently called out to him.

But he didn't stir, and she took the time now to approach him. Settling herself down on the floor, she pulled out blue wrapping paper. There were little snowmen designed on the paper, and she felt the color would look nice. Especially with a white ribbon, that would look cute.

So she set to work. She'd chew on her little bottom lip, her eyes trained on the paper in her lap. She'd cut up pieces, making sure it was enough to fit. Every time Jack would move, she'd hold her breath and watch him carefully.

At some point, North had stopped in the doorway. With his eyebrows raised, he watched his adopted daughter as she carefully wrapped the paper around her brother's arm. She'd take hold of a few strips of tape and would make sure the paper stayed in place before she'd set to another piece. The entire time the older male watched her, blue eyes glistening with wonder as he saw how focused she was on decorating her brother.

It got difficult for her though when it got to the point where she had to wrap the rest of his body. His hand and arm was done, and she had managed to get some of the fingers to his other hand. But how was she suppose to be able to get the paper around his chest and waist? Giving a huff, she sat back as she let her brown eyes trail over him.

This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

Giving a light chuckle, North cautiously stepped further into the room, going to join the small girl where she sat.

"What is wrong, Emma?"

"I can't finish wrapping up Jack for Christmas. How am I going to give him to Hiccup?"

An eyebrow arched at her words, his eyes glancing towards the window as if he were trying to spot the mentioned boy's house. Though, that would be impossible since Hiccup didn't live in their neighborhood.

"How about we get Hiccup something else?" North offered.

She shook her head no, her bottom lip jutting out. "It has to be Jack."

"But if we give Jack to Hiccup, he won't be here to tuck you into bed. Who will be there to walk you to school in the morning?"

She hadn't really thought that over. She had figured that gifting Jack to the auburn haired male, her brother would still be there when she needed him. Her fingers played with the white bow that rested on her lap, her head bowing and hair blocking her eyes. Smiling, North reached over to ruffle her hair, causing the girl to groan and bat his hand away.

"Let's find something else."

North offered his hand out to the girl, who took in and rose to her feet. She took a final look to her brother, leaning over to carefully wrap the white bow around the top of his head before her and North left the sleeping teen.

He didn't wake until later that day, once Hiccup came over and his knocks on the door woke the older male. Jack hadn't really taken notice of the wrapping paper or bow around his head until he was struggling to get the front door open. His blue eyes squinted down at his hand, confused when he saw the blue paper with a snowman grinning back at him.

And Hiccup got a good laugh out of it when the boy finally opened the door, and green eyes took notice of the ripped up paper on the floor and the bow wrapped around his friend's head.

"Gift wrapping problem?" he questioned, pointing to it.

"I have absolutely no idea." Jack grumbled.


	10. An Apron or Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Ten**_

_**An Apron or Two -**_The boys bake Christmas cookies.

"You're going to want to put this on."

Two brightly colored articles of clothing were offered to the boys. Blue eyes narrowed, staring at the bright yellow of the apron offered to him, while his friend cautiously took the light green one offered to him. He was holding it as if any minute, it could possibly burst up into flames. Both pairs of eyes left the aprons though, meeting the green eyes that stared back.

"C'mon Aster, you don't really think I'm going to wear this. Right?"

"If you want to be of help, then yes."

The white haired teen gave a groan, throwing his head back as he tried not to look at what he was holding in his hand. His friend didn't give any complaints, unfolding the one in his hands before carefully putting it on. Aster grinned, crossing his arms as he waited for the older teen to also put his apron on. Muttering lowly under his breath, the boy finally let his fingers unfold the yellow apron and slowly - as if it were going to kill him, wrapped it around his waist.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"I feel ridiculous."

Two different shades of green eyed him, the older male giving a low snicker as he eyed the way the yellow apron looked on the boy. The other boy in the room only chewed on his bottom lip, knowing better than to make a comment. Patting the boy on the shoulder, Aster escorted the boy's over to where a woman was already getting out a set of cookie cutters.

"You boy's ready?" she questioned, peeking over to them with a smile.

"No."

"Yeah."

"Don't mind Jack, he'll start to soften up once he actually takes his mind off trying to look nice in front of his date." Aster informed the woman, earning a glare from the blue eyed boy while the other teen's cheeks flushed a light pink. The woman nodded her head, giving a small giggle before she scooted over to allow the men more room.

Aster plucked up a rabbit shaped cookie cutter, his eyebrow raised as he eyed it before he turned to the woman next to him. He started to question her on why she got these cutters, since only a few of them were Christmas related. While they had their own conversation, Jack stared at the cookie dough rolled out in front of him. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face.

"I should have told North no."

His friend chuckled, bumping his shoulder into the other's. Glancing over, Jack took notice that the auburn haired teen had already picked up a dragon cookie cutter and was carefully pushing it into the dough. Hiccup hadn't made any complaints at all when Jack invited him over, he'd smiled and greeted Aster when he came through the font door. It seemed that the boy was already enjoying himself, and that made Jack's own complaints less.

He watched the way Hiccup carefully tried to peel the dragon out of the dough, his teeth biting at his lower lip when the tail got caught and ended up losing some of it. When it looked like the shorter teen was about to retry, Jack placed his pale hand over the boy's tan one. Green eyes looked up, catching his gaze.

"It looks awesome like that, I'd love to see a badass dragon with a part of his tail missing."

Green eyes widened at his words, his teeth releasing it's grip on his bottom lip. Nodding, Hiccup smiled as his eyes returned to the dragon shaped cookie dough in his hand.

While Jack hadn't at first been looking forward to this (most of it on the fact that Aster made him wear this apron, and his uncle would not stop making cracks at it.) he was glad that Hiccup was enjoying himself. Sure, this hadn't been how he planned their first date to be. But he couldn't stop looking at that smile that came to the freckled teens face, his eyes joining the other's as they watched the cookie dough take it's shape.

While Aster went in search of Jack's sister, and Ana was carefully pulling the warm tray out of the oven, Jack felt something warm take hold of his left hand. Glancing down, he saw how Hiccup had slipped his hand into his own. Smiling, he lightly squeeze the boy's small hand.


	11. An Exchange

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Eleven**_

_**An Exchange -**_HiJack exchange their gifts.

When Christmas finally made it's claim this year, the whole Overland household was more than excited. Though, while Jack was happy, he felt very anxious as he settled himself onto the living room couch. With a smile, he watched his sister as she tore through her presents. She had the biggest smile on her face, and the sight was just so breathtaking to watch.

But the only thing he could focus on was what he had planned for later that Christmas day.

Both boys had to spend quality time with family, both Jack and his boyfriend Hiccup deciding to push off their gift exchange till later.

Mr. Overland wouldn't let his son leave the living room until all the gifts were open. Than finally they gathered into the kitchen for a late lunch, and just when Jack though he could get up and get ready, his father caught onto the back of his hoodie. They still have relatives to come stop by, promises of dropping off last minute gifts.

It wasn't until 6 at night was Jack finally able to slip out of the house. In only a hoodie to fight off the winter's chill, he held tight onto the carefully wrapped box inside his pocket.

He was excited to get there, and while a walk to Hiccup's house usually took about 10 minutes, it felt much shorter.

Hiccup's father, Stoick Haddock, didn't seem shocked at all to find the white haired male standing on his front porch. With a chuckle and a light shake of his head, the older man muttered something under his breath before he escorted the boy in. Jack wasn't sure what it was, but he had to guess it was probably something along the lines of crazy kids.

He didn't have to direct him to the young boy's room, Jack had spent plenty time there to know to go up the staircase and then the third door down the hall. His eyebrow raised, and a small grin came to his face as he saw the boy where he stood, a new easel set up in front of him. He had already what looked to be the beginning sketch of a dragon set out on the once blank canvas, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in that way where Jack knew he was lost in his own little world.

"Now, how long have you been up here?" he questioned.

He took notice that there seemed to be already a finished portrait sitting off to the side, a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back from the creature crafted. Hiccup's head titled a little, green eyes glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

"A few hours."

"Well, that's unfair. You had all this time to yourself and you wouldn't even take the time to come see your loving boyfriend?"

Jack let his bottom lip jut out, settling himself down onto the neatly made bed. He caught the corner of his friend's mouth twitch up, knowing he was trying to really concentrate and not get distracted by Jack. But hey, if Jack was good at anything, it was distractions.

"Will you at least come spend some time with me now?" he called out, his hand loudly patting down onto the spot next to him. Sighing, Hiccup carefully set his pencil down. Turning, his green eyes were fully focused on the boy before him. Jack took note of the different colors that already coated the boy's tan fingers, a strip of yellow going a little down his jawline.

"Are you going to ask nicely?"

"Please?"

Smiling, Hiccup moved the short distance to settle himself down next to Jack. Their fingers brushed where they rested on the bed, a blush still coming to Hiccup's cheeks. It was funny to take notice that even after so long, Hiccup would still blush over the smallest of touches. Reaching over, Jack let his finger trail over the dried yellow paint.

Leaning forward, Hiccup let his eyes close as he waited for the feel of the other boy's lips on his own. He sat there like that for maybe a few minutes, eyebrow slowly arching when he had yet to receive a kiss.

"Where's my gift?"

"Oh! Is that all you came here for?"

Hiccup pulled his head back, eyes open now and narrowed at the icy blue that stared back at him. Jack chuckled, running his thumb over his boyfriend's now pouted lips. Giving out a huff, Hiccup pulled himself off the bed. He cautiously moved over towards his closet, his back to it and his hand reached back as he grasped around for the handle, his eyes never leaving Jack.

"You need to close your eyes." he instructed.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Close them!"

Groaning, Jack let out a laugh as he let his eyes close. To make sure he couldn't see, Hiccup made a few faces at his boyfriend. When he didn't state seeing anything, Hiccup turned a little so that he could open the closet. His foot cautiously prodded away the stuff he had stuffed at the bottom, searching for what it was he had hidden inside.

"I'm waiting~" Jack sang out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, sometimes wondering why he loved someone so impatient. Bending carefully, he pushed a bag out of the way and grinned when his eyes located what he was looking for. "Hold onto your horses."

"You got me horses?! Oh Hic, you shouldn't have!"

"Haha."

Hiccup plucked the box up off the floor, making sure the card was still there and hadn't gotten lost in his mess he called his closet. Making sure everything was back inside, he shut the closet, holding the box to his chest.

Making his way back to where Jack sat, fidgeting in his seat, Hiccup reached out to cup his boyfriend's cheek. "You can look now."

Opening his eyes, blue eyes glistened up at him, that twinkle of fun and excitement clear in those eyes. Hiccup felt his stomach do a little flip, his hands starting to shake a little as they offered the gift out to the boy. Looking as excited as a kid younger his age, Jack placed the gift onto his lap, wasting no time in opening it. Shaking his head, Hiccup moved to sit himself again next to his boyfriend.

"Oh, wait," Jack paused, reaching into his pocket and holding out the small box to Hiccup. Caught off guard, Hiccup carefully took it into his own hands. Jack's eyes quickly returned to the gift on his lap, returning to opening it up. Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup didn't bother with opening his gift just yet. He wanted to see the reaction when Jack opened his present. His nerves were going crazy, worried on if Jack wouldn't like what he got him.

Once the paper was cluttered by his feet, Jack's fingers shifted as he fingered the opening. Glancing over to Hiccup, he saw the way Hiccup was watching him, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth and Jack knew he was chewing on it. Taking in a breath, Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, I would love it even if you gave me some trash you threw out like last week."

Hiccup released his hold on his lip, head tilting until his forehead was pressed against the other's. "Damn, you've figured it out before you opened it." he teased.

With a laugh, Jack took his hand away from the box to let his fingers glide through auburn locks, his mouth kissing the smaller boy's cheek before he claimed his lips.


	12. Dragon's Can't Have Cookies!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Twelve**_

_**Dragon's Cant Have Cookies! -**_Toothless gets a hold of Christmas cookies.

In his time knowing Hiccup, Jack had discovered that Viking's could not get a hold of some things he could.

And so every Christmas, Jack would bring something different. He'd wait in the cove for the young dragon rider to meet him, and he'd introduce the boy to something new. His first gift he'd brought back was an ornament you hung from a Christmas tree. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he could see that twinkle in those green eyes when Hiccup found something he wanted to know more about.

That was exactly what Jack would do. He'd tell Hiccup everything he knew about that little ornament, answering every question that the boy threw his way. They'd sit next to each other, both pairs of eyes settled on that small object. Though sometimes, just sometime's his blue eyes would focus on that freckled face before him.

Second year of Christmas, Jack had brought back eggnog.

Hiccup had been a bit more unsure on this one. He stared at the mug offered out to him, green eyes peering inside and distaste clear on his face. He'd mutter something about a female viking, and Jack thought he heard the word 'yaknog'. It took a bit of convincing, but he smirked when he saw Hiccup's face change as he took a sip.

Each Christmas, he brought something different. Each Christmas, his relationship with Hiccup was slowly building.

He loved each day spent with the young boy. He loved seeing how excited Hiccup would get, how his voice would get louder and he'd scoot just a little closer. Even Toothless showed his own interest in the objects Jack would bring back, his head tilting and small growls and purrs coming from the back of his throat as if he were asking his own questions.

If anyone was more happy about this, it would have to be North. The man had been curious when he'd see Jack head over to the small island of Berk each Christmas. When he had questioned, Jack had been fearful that he'd get yelled at. But if anything, North had the biggest smile on his face. The day after Christmas he'd listen intently as Jack told him how Hiccup reacted, his eyes focused on Jack and his head nodding at each word.

Shockingly, Jack was a little surprised when one year, one of North's elves came over to him with a small sack held between it's little hands. Offering the sack out, Jack cautiously took it. He raised an eyebrow, unsure why he was being handed this.

"Uh, what is this?"

"Is Christmas cookies!"

North grinned as he walked over, reaching out to clamp his large hand down onto the winter sprite's shoulder. Jack looked up at him, before slowly tugging the sack open to peer inside. As the man had said, indeed inside rested a few decorated cookies. Each were in the shape of something pertaining to Christmas.

"For your Viking friend." North clarified when he took notice how Jack still seemed confused.

His eyes widened, grinning as he closed the sack back up. Why hadn't he even thought of that?! He had been actually set on bringing a candy cane, but this was even better. Much better tasting than fish or yak. He swiftly gave North a hug, lifting off the air as he got ready to head off to the island of Berk.

North gave a hearty laugh as he watched the boy go, patting his stomach. Once the boy was out of view, the man let his eyes focus next on the slowly rising moon. It shined brightly, as if smiling back at him.

. . . .

Jack looked up with a smile when he heard the large wings of a dragon approaching. His blue eyes caught sight of Toothless, knowing that Hiccup would be right there with the creature. Rising from the large rock he was sitting on, he leaned against his staff as Toothless landed in front of him.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

Jack's smile only grew in size at the sound of Hiccup's voice, watching as the boy slid off Toothless. The dragon gave out his own greeting to the winter sprite, approaching the boy where he stood in front of them. Nostril's flaring, Jack chuckled and took a step back as the creature approached him, sniffing about as he caught scent of the cookies.

"Ah, well. I could have always gone to bug you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that, though he watched as Toothless continued to approach Jack, the pale boy back up more until he was pressed against the rock he had once been sitting on. Wrapping his arms around himself, Hiccup watched how Toothless was really trying hard to get something from the undead boy. Jack was looking at Hiccup, as if begging for help.

"C'mon Hic, get your pet dragon off me."

"I don't know, this is pretty entertaining."

Jack let out a groan, his hands wrapped around his stomach, protecting the little sack hidden away in his pocket. He wasn't going to let Toothless get a hold of them, not until he showed them to Hiccup and got to see the reaction he'd get from the dragon rider. Kicking off the ground, he gave a taunting laugh to Toothless as he took off into the air and the dragon couldn't follow without Hiccup.

Toothless let out a roar, leaning back on his hind legs in an attempt to reach out at Jack, but the boy only moved further out of his reach. With a groan, the dragon look over his shoulder to where his rider stood. Hiccup held out his hands, as if to ask Toothless what he wanted him to do. Giving out a dragon sigh, Toothless sat back as he watched Jack.

Flying over to land in front of Hiccup, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the sack. Instantly knowing that Jack had brought something for that Christmas, Hiccup's eyebrows raised as he looked at it.

"Contributed by Santa Claus himself."

"Oh gods, it's coal isn't it?" Hiccup questioned, remembering the songs Jack had told him about.

"Are you saying you've been a naughty boy this Christmas?" Jack asked, leaning a little closer as he held the small sack over to Hiccup. He caught the blush that came to the freckled boy's cheeks, his eyes focusing down on his feet and away from Jack's gaze. A fluttery feeling was left in Jack's stomach, but he ignored it as he stepped closer.

Finally retrieving the sack Jack held out to him, Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip as he tugged it open. He caught the smell of something, something unfamiliar but left his mouth watering. Toothless leaned his head over Jack's shoulder, large green eyes also peering down as he watched his friend slide the bag open. Reaching inside, Hiccup pulled out an object that was covered in something green. Particles of it fell off, landing at his feet.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Taste it."

"Now, you should know Jack, I'm very fearful when people offer me something to eat on Snoggletog."

"It's not Yaknog."

Giving out a huff that blew bangs out of his face, Hiccup brought the object to his lips. He felt very uncomfortable with both Toothless and Jack standing so close, both watching him as he took a tentative bite. Toothless licked his lips, fidgeting where he stood as he watched his rider chew the mysterious object. Jack reached up, lightly patting the creature's scaly neck.

"Alright Jack, you got me. This is good."

Laughing in triumph, Jack tugged the sack towards himself as he took out his own cookie. Watching the two, Toothless waited until they seemed distracted before he reached out and took the sack into his mouth, his teeth just barely missing Hiccup's fingers. Both boys cried out as the dragon ran past them, a dragon chuckle leaving him as both boys chased after him.

His tongue was prodding the small bag inside his mouth, intrigued by the sugary taste of the new items Jack had brought to show them. It was a different taste to Toothless, what with being use to the fish his friend always brought for him. His tail batted Jack away when he felt the boy's cold hand brush past him, another chuckle leaving when the boy yelled out in surprise.

Sighing, Jack stopped chasing after the dragon. Hiccup stopped next to him, bent over with his hands resting on his knees. Toothless had also stopped when he realized they weren't chasing after them anymore, though making sure he was far enough away so that he'd get a head start if they tried again.

"So uh, want to explain what those were?"

"Oh! Yeah, they're cookies. Not just any cookies though, if you noticed the shape and the design then you'll find out they're Christmas cookies."

Hiccup's eyebrow arched, eyeing Jack as if he had just grown two heads. Sighing, Jack held out his hand, forming the shape of one of the cookies he had seen inside. It was shaped like a snowman, trying to make the frost pattern look like it was decorated to look like one. "This one is shaped like a snowman, and I'd guess you could put blue or white frosting on it. Any color you want really, but the frosting makes it taste even better."

"Well, I can probably guess why cookies aren't here on Berk. Our people are fed enough just with fish." Hiccup joked, shaking his head.

"That and the dragon's would probably go nuts." Jack added in, the two watching Toothless.


	13. Santa and his Elves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Thirteen**_

_**Santa and his Elves -**_Santa visits a little Orphanage.

Working at an Orphanage was a tiring job, something that sometimes Hiccup regretted doing. But it was somewhere he could get away, when life at home got rough. And he didn't really mind the children there. Unlike other people, they did not point out his flaws. If anything, they found an interest in each of his flaws. They would listen with keen interest to his stories, smiles bright on their faces and eyes never leaving him.

Most of the time they'd want to know what happened to his missing limb. They'd let their eyes wander the spot where his left foot would have been, the spot only replaced by a metal contraption that made them ooh and aah. It was an accident that happened to him in his childhood days, something that people constantly pointed out. It was saddening at first when the children pointed it out, but their word's weren't harsh whispers. They had only grown more excited, calling him a pirate and making up their own stories about it. One boy said he lost it in a battle with a dragon, a girl said he sacrificed it to save his true love.

Each story was different, and each excited word made his once shitty day seem brighter.

He was happy going to the orphanage, even if it mean't that he wasn't spending Christmas morning with his family. The children flocked to him upon his arrival, their tiny hands grasping out towards him. Reaching down, he scooped a small blonde girl into his arms. Her whole body shook with giggles, her arms wrapping around his neck and fingers brushing through his auburn hair.

"Merry Christmas Hiccup!"

Smiling, Hiccup patted down her hair, his eyes meeting with her large green one's. "And a Merry Christmas to you, princess."

A small hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt, his eyes leaving the blonde girl's to look down and meet a pair of big blue eyes. Wild red hair almost blocking her gaze, little Merida looked up at him, her bottom lip jutted out. Confused by the way she was pouting, he knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the Scottish child.

"Merry Christmas Merida."

His hand reached out, ruffling her hair as the other hand tightened his hold on the other girl. Merida gave a groan, some giggles leaving her as she tried to push his hand away from her head. "Ah stop it Hiccup!" she called out, her Scottish accent clearly heard in her words.

Chuckling, he pulled his hand away from her head. She hopped a little where she stood, moving closer and pushing her hair out of her face. "Merry Christmas Hiccup."

The other children also started giving him greetings, each trying to get the boys attention. Holding tight to the one girl in his arms, Hiccup tried his best to return each one a smile and a greeting of his own. It was amazing to see just how excited they were, it was hard to imagine they were orphans, what with how happy they all seemed to be there with him.

Looking up and past the children, he caught the blue eye's of the blonde female that also worked with him at the Orphanage. It was still shocking to think that the girl he had grown up with, Astrid Hofferson, was so good with children. Setting the blonde girl down to stand next to Merida, Hiccup shuffled around the children as he moved to go stand in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Hiccup."

"Merry Christmas."

"I hope we didn't pull you away from anything important. What with it being Christmas morning, and all."

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head as he moved past her. The orphanage wasn't all that big, just barely able to fit the 200 or so children that resided in there. It was depressing, to think so many children were without a family to spend the holidays with. He moved into the biggest room the orphanage had, a christmas tree set up in the center with unwrapped gifts settled underneath. The children rushed past Astrid and Hiccup, going to gather their newest gifts to show to the boy who had just joined them.

Merida showed him a toy bow and arrow, her lips pressed into a tight line as she pulled the string to the bow back, aiming the arrow towards the door. He gave a small cheer when it went sailing out the open door. A small boy with dark brown hair showed him a foam sword he had received, giving out loud grunts and cries as he swung it towards Hiccup.

"C'mon now guys, shouldn't you be getting ready for when Santa arrives?" he questioned them, crossing his arms and trying to give them a stern look. It failed though, Merida rolling her eyes and a tan boy giving a laugh as he joked that Hiccup was being a grouch for Christmas.

"Hiccup is right guys, don't want to make a mess before Santa gets here."

It had taken them a bit, but surprisingly they had been able to manage and find someone willing to come visit the children for Christmas. He had been understanding when they told him about the children, and didn't charge at all when they set the plan. He had introduced himself over the phone as North, informing Astrid that he adored Christmas and would be thrilled to see the children.

Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's arm, taking his attention away from the crowd of children and to her. She gave him a smile, tilting her head towards the exit. "I'm going to go wait for North, you keep them occupied." she told him before pulling herself away. Nodding his head, Hiccup went to go help the children clean. Astrid smiled, watching Hiccup go chasing after Merida before she turned and left the room.

. . . .

Hiccup had finally gotten all the children's attention, settled back on a chair as he started to tell them a new story. Merida sat on his lap, her legs curled up to her chest and her head leaned back as she rested it on his shoulder. There was no book in his hand, the only story he was telling was the one that he made up off the top of his head.

The children had again questioned him about his leg, so he figured he'd start a new story off that - with the help of the children, of course. He had started in, and the children added their own plots as he went along.

So far, the story had started with him falling in love with a prince (added in by little Rapunzel.) who had been taken away from him by an evil villain, a man who wanted to rule with an iron fist (added in by Flynn.) And something about a spell put on him where his foot was slowly turning to stone during his journey (added in by Merida.)

"I'm hoping this story has a good ending." Astrid chuckled as she peeked her head inside.

"Don't worry, only his toes are turned to stone right now. It should be over before he fully turns to stone." Rapunzel said, as if trying to reassure her.

Giving a nod, Astrid smiled as her eyes met with Hiccup's. "Well, we'll have to see what happens to Hiccup later. You guys have a special visitor." he informed them, opening the door more.

The children's eyes lit up as they took in the large man that stood behind Astrid. He gave them all a big smile, a large brown sack tossed over his shoulder as he stepped further into the room. There were screaming and loud cheering, the children quickly pulling themselves off the floor and rushing as fast as their little feet would take them. Hiccup was surprised by how much this man really did resemble Santa Claus, aside from the thick Russian accent as he greeted the children.

"Hope I am not interrupting." North spoke up, glancing over to where Hiccup sat.

Grinning, Hiccup shook his head no, gently lifting Merida off his lap and setting her onto her feet. The girl didn't waste any time, running to where the children were surrounding the large man. He carefully stepped around them, trying to avoid stepping on toes or anything as he moved to where Hiccup was rising from his seat.

"His beard is real!" Flynn gasped out, tugging on North's long white beard.

"Flynn! Don't pull on people's faces!" Astrid scolded him.

"Is fine Astrid, I don't feel a thing." North told her, smiling as he let Flynn continue to tug on the hairs.

Settling himself down on the seat, the children pushed and shoved at each other as they tried to climb onto the large man's lap. Stepping out of the way, Hiccup noticed that North hadn't come alone. There were a group of other's that had joined him, though the children had been to thrilled with seeing North that they hadn't seemed to take notice.

Making her way over to him, a woman smiled as she offered her hand out to Hiccup. "Hello, I'm Ana." she greeted him. He took her hand, his eyes scanning over the green and red outfit she was wearing. Gigging, she released his hand and gave a little twirl. "Does it look good?" she questioned.

"I wasn't aware Santa was bringing some elves with him." he joked.

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of his teeth, fingers quickly latching onto his lips before he could fully close his mouth. Giving out a cry of surprise, he was bent forward as her fingers reached inside, prodding and poking at each tooth. Glancing past her, he took notice to a white haired male who was laughing at what she was doing.

A tall dark haired male walked over, gently placing his hand on Ana's arm and peeling her away from Hiccup's mouth. Free from her grip, Hiccup licked at his teeth as if making sure they were all there.

"Excuse her, she can't resist teeth."

"Guity!" the woman giggled.

"I'm Aster." the tall man introduced himself, offering his hand as well to Hiccup. Unlike the woman though, he didn't try sticking his fingers anywhere on Hiccup once he released his hand. He crossed his arms, his green eyes focused to where North was talking to the children.

The final two were introduced to him as Jack and Sandy. Both seemed to catch the children's attention first after they finally were all worn out from introducing themselves to North. The children were intrigued by Jack's white hair, asking about as many questions they ask Hiccup about his leg. Sandy was mute, and tried to communicate with the children with hand gestures. It made them all laugh and giggle as they tried to guess what he was saying, their voices getting louder as they got some guesses right.

Astrid and Hiccup were thrilled in watching the children. They were all very excited, especially when North finally opened up the large sack he had carried inside with him. Toys were passed out to each child, their eyes glistening with happiness as they thanked him and went to playing with their new toys.

"So, what was the story you were telling them earlier?" North asked once the children calmed down, his blue eyes raising to settle on where Hiccup was leaning against one of the walls. He blinked, feeling all of the attention on him. Luckily, the children saved him before he had to answer.

"The story of how Hiccup lost his foot!" Merida exclaimed, picking up her bow and arrow and aiming them at Hiccup.

Ana gave a gasp, covering her mount with her hands. "Did he lose it due to an arrow?!" she exclaimed.

"No! He had a spell put on him." Rapunzel told the woman, shifting where she was held in Jack's arms.

"Oh, a spell?" Jack questioned, his eyes looking at Rapunzel before looking over to Hiccup. "Why was a spell put on him?"

"He met a prince, and they fell in love. But this evil villain wanted the prince to himself." Flynn informed Jack, his brown eyes glaring at the white haired male. Hiccup took notice of the angry look on Flynn's face, how his eyes shifted between Rapunzel and Jack.

It was clear there that Flynn must have had a crush on the young blonde girl, and he didn't seem all that happy that she was being held by a boy that wasn't Hiccup. Jack also seemed to take notice of this, slowly setting Rapunzel down on her feet before the child tried to pick a fight with him. Ana gave a giggle, watching how Flynn reached over and took hold of Rapunzel's small hand.

"So, what did this prince look like? I mean, kind of unfair to lose your leg over a prince that might be really ugly."

"Are you trying to hint at something at my taste in men?" Hiccup questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying to save you from a marriage that might not work." Jack replied with a shrug, grinning as he watched the way the kids started throwing out different definitions of the prince in the story. The others were getting good excitement out of this, their attention to the children.

"What if you're his prince?" Merida questioned, now aiming her bow and arrow at him.

"An ice prince!" Rapunzel piped up.

Jack flushed, looking again over to Hiccup. The freckled boy gave out a cough, caught off guard by the girl's words. Grinning, Flynn looked up at Jack and waggled his eyebrows at him. Where he was standing by North, Aster gave out a loud laugh, holding his stomach as he listened to the kids now adding Jack into the story. Astrid smiled, rolling her eyes as she took notice to the blush that came to her best friend's cheeks.

How about we start this story from the beginning, I want to find out what happens." Ana suggested.

Merida pulled herself up onto North's lap, setting her bow and arrow onto her own lap. Clearing her throat, the children settled themselves down like they did whenever Hiccup would start a story. Holding hands, Rapunzel and Flynn settled themselves closest to where the chair was. The room quieted down as Merida pulled her hair out of her face.

"Alright, once upon a time, there was an ice prince named Jack Frost."

"That guy that nips at people's noses?" a green eyed girl questioned, her nose crinkled up at the thought.

"Yeah, that guy. Anyways!" Merida narrowed her eyes at the girl that cut her off, shifting as she got back to her story. "Jack was an ice prince who wanted to meet his true love. But the thing was, all of the princesses he met had cooties." at that all of the young boys in the room gave out a chorus of 'ewws!' "and so he set off on his majestic steed named Angus, in search of his true love."

. . . .

North and the other's had stayed longer than planned, though none of them seemed to mind. They had listened in to the story Merida told of how Hiccup lost his foot and met ice prince Jack Frost. They played with the children, helped Astrid and Hiccup as they gathered for dinner. It wasn't until the children started to settle down for bed time did they get ready to leave.

Hiccup sat on one of the children's beds, Rapunzel curled up against his side with Flynn, Merida resting her little head on his lap. Jack watched them from the doorway, smiling as each child asked Hiccup a question. While Jack hadn't really looked forward to taking time out here, he was glad he had came. It made something warm settle itself in his chest when he saw how happy they had made these children.

And he found himself watching the auburn haired male a lot more than he probably should have been. He watched the way those green eyes looked at each children, seeing just how much Hiccup cared for these kids. It reminded him so much of how he felt about his own sister.

"Are you leaving Jack?"

Merida's little Scottish voice brought him from his thoughts. Looking to where the girl's blue eyes looked at him, he noticed that the other's on the bed were also watching him. Smiling, he pushed himself into the room, making his way over to where they were all settled down for bed.

"Yeah, I have to head back and see my sister." he informed Merida.

The girl pouted out her bottom lip, scooting herself a bit so that there was room for Jack. He carefully sat himself down, his fingers brushing against Hiccup's as he nestled himself partially on the bed. Their eyes met, Hiccup's freckles lost behind a blush. The three children watched the two of them, Merida raising an eyebrow while Flynn made a small gagging noise.

"I have a question about your story though." Jack said in a low voice.

"The one about prince Jack and Hiccup?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah, does the prince get a kiss in the end?"

Hiccup's cheeks felt a lot warmer, turning his head away from Jack and meeting Rapunzel's gaze. The girl smiled up at him, nudging him lightly with her little shoulder. He felt Jack's fingers move closer to his own, ice cold against his warm hand. Merida raised her eyebrows, also looking to Hiccup.

"The prince always gets a kiss in the end." Hiccup found himself saying, licking his lips as he tilted his head to meet Jack's eyes.

Flynn gave another gagging noise, Rapunzel giving out a small squeal as she watched Jack leaning over. Merida quickly covered her eyes with her hand, trying to block out the sight as Jack brushed his lips against Hiccup's.

* * *

So, because I won't be able to post the next two chapters until Monday, I tried to make this chapter longer than the other's. I do hope you guys liked this so far!


	14. Dear Santa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

**Note: **As I said Friday, I would get Saturday and Sundays up today.. As well as hopefully Mondays.. Haha. I'm sick, but I'm still going to give these chapters a go and hopefully they won't seem like a five year old just wrote them for me.

* * *

_**Day Fourteen**_

_**Dear Santa -**_Emma writes a letter to Santa.

Dear Santa,

Hello Santa! How are you?

How are your elves?

I know that usually, I write to you letting you know what I want for Christmas. But this year, I don't want anything for myself. Santa, if you can, I'd like you to get something for my brother.

I'm sure, with his pranks he's always pulling that he's probably on the Naughty list. But I'd still like it if you gave him something special. I want to see my brother with a big smile on Christmas, and the biggest smile I've ever seen him give was when his friend Hiccup - Hehe, yes Santa, his name is Hiccup - come's over to hang out with him.

Do you know Hiccup, Santa? Unlike my brother, he doesn't pull tricks. He's my brother's best friend and he's really nice. He's always asking me how I'm doing in school, and he help's mommy and daddy when they need an extra hand. Him and Jackson have been best friend's since Jack started Middle School.

How do I word this exactly..

It was when my brother was in 8th grade that I started taking notice to a difference in my brother. First was that he stopped bringing girls over and introducing them as his girlfriend. Did my brother stop liking girl's?

There's also the silly way he looks at Hiccup. He always get's this sad look on his face when Hiccup has to leave, or when he talks about this girl he's friend's with named Astrid. Jack is always smiling when Hiccup come's over, and his eyes always follow him around the room. Do you think Hiccup has taken notice of this? Sometime's Hiccup's face will get all red, and he'll avoid looking at my brother.

One time I asked Jack what he liked about Hiccup. Boy, did he not shut up! He kept talking about Hiccup's hair, and his smile. He kept saying these really big words to describe parts of Hiccup.

So, if you could Santa, could you help my brother? I want him to be happy this Christmas, so maybe you should give him Hiccup?

Not like kidnap him. Just that, I think he might be leaving Burgess for the Holidays. I want him to be here for my brother, so that he can smile that big smile I always see.

Love, Emma.

P. S. I'm leaving out a whole box of cookies!


	15. I Like You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Fifteen**_

_**I Like You -**_Jack realizes his feelings for Hiccup.

Damnit! How could he have been so blind, how was it that it had taken him two years to realize it?

A pale hand ran over his face, blue eyes settling on the boy that sat on the couch. He had a smile on his face, forest green eyes settled on the blonde girl that sat across from him. It sent a jolt of something inside the blue eyed boy, a spark of jealousy.

How had he been so oblivious to his own feelings? The signs had been so clear, especially now as he tried to keep from storming over and laying his claim on the freckled teen. He couldn't bare the thought that his friend's attention was fully focused on the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. He wanted him to look at him, to see the clear emotions that were trying to make themselves known.

Jack Frost was in love with his best friend.

But his best friend was in love with Astrid.

With a sigh, Jack pried his eyes away from Hiccup. He was only upsetting himself more by sitting here pining for a boy he could not have.

"Jack! C'mon, we're about to open presents!" Astrid's voice called to him.

Nodding to himself, he stepped into the room. Everyone was watching him as he moved to join Hiccup on the couch, all unaware of the conclusion he had just came across. Hiccup smiled when Jack settled down next to him, leaning over to nudge his shoulder with his own.

"You love Christmas, why do you look like someone ran over your dog?" he asked.

"Just, ah, you know. Not looking forward to going back to school."

It was a lie, Hiccup even could figure that it was a lie. He raised an eyebrow, his green eyes scanning his friend's face for some clue as to why Jack would lie. His heart reached out to him, wanting to bring a smile to his face. He had to hold back from reaching out, because he knew that Jack did not feel the same way as him.


	16. The Egg's Explode!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG

* * *

_**Day Sixteen**_

_**The Egg's Explode! -**_Jack finds out how dragon egg's hatch.

The invisible boy felt proud of himself as he flew into the Viking village known as Berk. Gripping his staff tightly in one hand, the other was wrapped around a object that looked almost like a large stone. He held it close to him, hoping that he wouldn't freeze it over before he could get to the familiar home of the Viking chief and his son.

Jack Frost couldn't wait to see Hiccup's reaction. The egg felt so warm against him, reminding him in a way of how warm Hiccup felt. He was almost 100% sure that what resided inside was a baby dragon. The item was just too large, too warm, and a strange color to be an ordinary rock.

Arriving at the familiar home on the hill, Jack caught sight of the large black creature perched on the roof. "Toothless!" he called to the dragon.

There was an answering growl, before a pair of toxic green eyes were peering over the roof and meeting the Guardian's blue eyes. Ears were tilting, a gummy mouth opening before Toothless jumped down from the roof and circled the boy. Grinning, Jack loosened his hold a bit on the egg and tilted a bit to let the dragon get a look at it as well. Stepping closer, nostrils flared as Toothless took to sniffing it.

His snout nudged at Jack's elbow, before both pairs of eyes turned when they heard the door being opened.

"Well, I thought I heard Jack Frost." Hiccup greeted, stepping outside.

Jack grinned, letting the wind lift him up to stand in front of the viking. Green eyes watched him, a crooked smile on his face. No matter how often Jack came here, no matter how often he saw this viking boy, his heart still gave that little jump at the sight of the boy. Hiccup took notice of something in his hands, eyebrows raised as he peered at it.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

Toothless moved up to join them, walking around the two as he tried to get a view again at the dragon egg. Offering it out, Jack smiled as he fully showed the egg to Hiccup. The boy seemed shocked at first, before his eyes widened as if he had just recalled forgetting something.

"Jack! That's a dragon egg!"

"I know! Cool, right?"

Toothless gave a noise that sounded like a snicker, Hiccup side stepping around Jack. His eyes wouldn't leave the egg. "We need to get that away from the house."

"What, why?"

Jack was confused, but followed Hiccup nonetheless down the small set of steps and away from the home. Hiccup looked around, as if searching for something, before returning his gaze to the egg. "They explode."

"What?"

"Dragon egg's explode."

Hiccup reached out before Jack could drop the egg, blue eyes now wide as they looked to the egg. Hiccup couldn't be serious right? He'd been around egg's, hell, one of his fellow Guardians worked with eggs. Hiccup placed the egg carefully on the snow covered ground, backing away as if it was a ticking time bomb. Toothless stood close to his rider, head titled as the dragon also looked at the egg.

"I do hope you didn't kidnap this, I really don't want to explain to my dad about an angry dragon flying through here."

"Do you think I'd be here if I did?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

"If you turned the dragon into an ice cube, yes."

Rolling his eyes, Jack moved to stand closer to the human. Together they'd wait to see the dragon baby that would come from the egg in front of them.


	17. Just Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Seventeen**_

_**Just Kiss -**_Someone is caught under Mistletoe.

How he got roped into this, he wasn't exactly sure.

But here he was, standing in the entryway to the living room. His hands held tight onto small leg's, tilting his head back as much as he could as watching small hands as the girl sitting on his shoulders tried desperately to hang the mistletoe.

"I don't think you're going to reach kiddo." he spoke up.

She gave a little groan, the heel of her foot digging into his chest in a warning. Giving a light chuckle, it only caused her to attempt and hurt him more.

"Jack stop!"

"Why couldn't you have picked an easier spot? Or waited until North came home?"

"I want him to see we can decorate the house without him!" she whined out, pushing her arms higher until she finally managed to get the object up where she wanted it. She gave out a small 'ah ha!' before letting her body relax.

Smiling, Jack carefully bent down so that his little sister could climb off her perch on his shoulders. Safely with both feet on the ground, she leaned her head back so that she could take a little at the object that hung overhead. Jack's brown eyes followed hers, ruffling her hair as he took in the object as well. It would be the last thing they needed done, Emma having been rushing him since morning to get everything ready.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Sure do."

. . . .

Jack was right in North liking it. He was all smiles and jolly laughter when he got home. He thanked his adopted children, giving them both bone crushing hugs. They only had about an hour left to get the food ready before everyone would start showing up, so as much as Jack wanted to relax, he was reluctant to join his sister and North in the kitchen to help out with cooking.

By 7:23 the guests starting showing up. Emma stood proudly in the living room when she watched who would be caught under the last decoration they had put up. A giggle left her when her Aunt Ana leaned over to press a kiss to her Uncle Aster's cheek. Her neighbor Jamie gave a look of disgust when he had to kiss his sister Sophie on the cheek, while the little blonde girl giggled and pointed up, repeating the word 'mistletoe! mistletoe!'

North was caught under it with Mrs. Bennett, who flushed and tried to find and excuse out of it. North wouldn't let her go though, and the woman pressed a chaste kiss to the large man's cheek.

Jack had caught hold of his friend's hand before he could walk under it with his blonde haired companion. When green eyes met with brown, Jack gestured to the mistletoe hanging dangerously. The boy flushed at how he had almost been stuck kissing his female friend, and the fact that Jack had stopped him before he could. Emma pouted out her bottom lip, but didn't say anything about it.

Around 8:57 Jack had completely forgotten about the object. His stomach was stuffed with food, he had beaten everyone at Mario Kart and he was feeling almost high off the Christmas spirit that blossomed all around him. So he was caught off guard when Emma stopped him before him and Hiccup could fully walk through into the living room.

With her small hands placed on her hips, her brown eyes moved skyward. The two boys followed her gaze, eyes wide when they saw that little object.

Face pure red, Hiccup tried desperately to get out of it. Jack tried to tell Emma that it wasn't fair, but the girl wouldn't listen to a word said. The other's had started to catch onto the scene going on. Aster taunted Jack, teasing and joking about how Jack wouldn't do it. Ana giggled and pulled out her camera as she waited. Stoick and North both shared a look, smiling as they waited for their sons.

When it became apparent that there was no escape, Jack grabbed hold of Hiccup's shoulders. 'It's just a kiss' he told himself in his head, but his heart was pounding a mile a minute as he leaned over. Hiccup's eyes had shut tightly, almost as if afraid that something would come jumping out to spook him.

It was an almost rushed kiss, lips sloppily meeting and nose's bumping into each other. A cry of pain left Hiccup when he tried to pull away and their foreheads smacked into each other.

And while they hadn't been thrilled about it, their bodies were reacting a different way. Hiccup's eyes kept drifting over to stare at his friend, a pale hand would inch a little closer to where a tan freckled one rested between them, hearts pounding a little faster every time eyes would meet or skin would brush against skin.

Emma felt like her job was done.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not even sure myself about this one. I guess this is what happens when I kind of drag off writing this for a few hours..


	18. Christmas Transformation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Eighteen**_

_**Christmas Transformation -**_Something goes wrong.

Peeking around the corner, Toothless gave a low growl. There was the shuffle of feet, and a wing draped around a figure as the dragon and his companion slowly tip toed their way around the wall and down the hall. They were in the clear right now, they just had to, uh, well..

Find out what went wrong.

Green eyes peered out from the shadow of his dragon's wing, freckled hands braced against Toothless' side as they kept an ear out for any sounds. Hiccup really did not want anyone to come across them right now. If they saw him -

His hand reached up, groping at the flesh on his ear. His fingers followed it as it stretched out, ending in a point. He let out a loud groan, letting his hand drop to his side. Honestly, maybe he shouldn't have been all that trusting when the elves had come to him with their weird little concoction. Jack and the other Guardian's had warned him over and over to be careful with what the small creatures gave him.

But he really hadn't thought it would be like this! He'd expected maybe the same reaction whenever Astrid tried making different versions of yaknog. Nowhere in that had he ever had a physical change!

"We'll just find the elves.. And find out what they gave me. It shouldn't be that hard, right bud?" he questioned, looking to his friend's face.

Toothless stared back at him, before shaking his head and giving a snort. Nodding his head, Hiccup sighed as he pressed his side a little closer to his dragon. As long as the other's did not come looking for them, no one had to know. It could just be between him, Toothless, and those pesky elves.

But the gods had another plan for our dragon rider.

"Hiccup!" a familiar voice called out.

Hiccup's body jolted at the sound of Jack's voice, Toothless' wing's wrapping around the body as if to hide him away from the winter spirit. Coming to stand in front of Toothless and his hidden rider, Jack tilted his head as he looked at them. His eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"If you're naked Hic, I don't see why you have to hide.. I've seen you naked plenty of times." the Guardian of Fun called out with a grin.

"I'm not naked!"

"Well then come out from there!" Jack chuckled, moving to push Toothless wings away from around his boyfriend. Toothless growled at him though, and inside Hiccup was protesting Jack from coming closer. Confused, Jack leaned back as he eyed Toothless. The dragon looked back at him, not moving an inch away from his rider. "Hiccup, is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Me?! Hiding something?! C'mon now, what would give you that.. idea."

"Oh I don't know.. Maybe the fact that Toothless won't let me see you."

"Well, you ah.. You know how protective Toothless is."

"We've been dating for almost a year Hiccup.."

There was a loud sigh heard inside, Hiccup stroking Toothless in a form to inform the dragon to move. Toothless was a little unsure, giving a small purr in question. But he moved to the side, allowing Jack to finally see his boyfriend. His blue eyes widened when he took in his boyfriend, taking notice of the differences and what it was exactly Hiccup was hiding from him.

"You didn't listen to our warnings.. Huh?" he asked.

"Shut up! I didn't think this!" he motioned to his head, "Would happen!"

Nodding his head, Jack walked closer. His hands reached out, gently touching one of Hiccup's ears. The viking pouted out his bottom lip, crossing his arms as he watched Jack grope at the ear.

"Let's go find North." Jack suggested, dropping his hand away from Hiccup's ear and taking his hand in his own.


	19. Reminds Me of You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG

**Note: **This chapter is in a way a continuation of chapter 11 **An Exchange**

* * *

_**Day Nineteen**_

_**Reminds Me of You -**_They get something that reminds them of the other.

Upon lifting the top off the box, Jack's eyes laid upon a blue garment. He reached inside, fingers stroking over the material before he lifted it up out of the box. The color was a darker shade then the blue of his eyes, a lighter color fading out around the end of the sleeves and around the neckline. Not wasting any time, he discarded the hoodie he was warning in exchange for the gift his boyfriend had given him. He nestled into the warmth, smiling as he looked at Hiccup.

"I love it." he told him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. A blush came to those freckled cheeks, the boy trying to duck his head away from those blue eyes. Jack wouldn't let him escape though, keeping a firm hold on his face as he pulled his boyfriend to him, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

Pulling himself away, Jack nudged at the gift Hiccup was still holding. Green eyes blinked, before settling onto the unopened present. Jack sat back, sitting Indian style on the bed as he watched his boyfriend excitedly. He wanted to see the look that came to his face, wanted to catch the reaction he'd get when he'd open it and see what was inside.

He took a much slower pace than Jack did at opening his present, making sure that the paper wasn't tossed about. Jack rocked a little where he sat, trying not to lean over and help the freckled boy. Once the wrapping was off and gathered in a pile by his feet, Hiccup let his eyes run over the velvet box in his hands. An eyebrow arched, green eyes meeting blue.

"Jaaack."

"Open it."

Sighing, Hiccup let his eyes rest back onto the box. Running his hand over it, he carefully plucked the top off and peered inside. The silver chain was what he caught sight of first. He cautiously reached inside, letting the metal rest against the palm of his hand as he pulled it out and let his eyes take in the rest of it. It was a necklace, and at the middle dangled three different charms.

Two of the charms were different shaped snowflakes, both a bright white color. Between the snowflakes rested a tiny black dragon, with small green painted eyes looking back at him. He brought the charms closer to his face, taking in the small detail made out on the dragon. In the light, sometimes it looked like a dark purple, or maybe a dark blue color.

"Jack, this is.. Wow."

Looking very pleased with himself, Jack sat a little straighter. He reached over, carefully taking the necklace and unlatching the clasp. Crawling behind Hiccup, he pushed auburn locks out of the way. He could recall Hiccup's father saying something before about the boy needing a hair cut, but he honestly liked it, especially the little braids that Emma had weaved through that Hiccup wouldn't take out.

Sliding the thin chain around the freckled teens neck, Jack bit at his bottom lip as he hooked the clasp, letting go so that the necklace could now hang around the boy's neck. Scooting away, Jack watched Hiccup turn, his eyes taking in how perfect the jewelry looked on the other. Hiccup also looked down at it, his fingers brushing against the charms.

"Merry Christmas, Hiccup."

"Merry Christmas Jack."

* * *

Have you guys seen the trailer?! Oh man, I can't stop watching it. I am excited, dude, Christmas is coming and my birthday is next month but all I can think about is this movie!


	20. This Can't Be Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Twenty**_

_**This Can't Be Christmas -**_Suffering a terrible loss on Christmas.

How could such a magical day turn out to be such a nightmare?

Arms were wrapped tightly around his body, whispers of comfort going through one ear and right out the other. His hands hung limp at his sides, his face blank as he watched the coffin being slowly lowered into the ground. Aside from the words being said to him, he could hear the sniffles of the small girl that stood by his side, the sobs that brought even the strongest to their knees.

It wasn't fair!

"Jack, do you - did you want to say something?" a female's voice asked.

His head turned, blank blue eyes meeting with a pair of tear filled blue's. Astrid tilted her head, blonde hair falling to block one of her eyes. Her hand was on his arm, sliding up and then down as she tried to show concern for her best friend's boyfriend. He tore his eyes away, setting it back to the box that held his first and last love.

'How could he leave me? He wasn't suppose to go!'

Astrid's hand paused, before she pulled it away. Wrapping her arms around herself, she let her eyes also settle to where her best friend would lay. None of them saw it coming, and each of them were taking the death in their own ways. Stoick hadn't even shown up to the funeral, he had locked himself up in his home, not wanting the last image of his son to be the one of him being lowered into the ground.

He had only been 17, he still had a full life ahead of him. He had wanted to go to art school, had started writing up drafts for a children's book that he wanted to one day publish. Him and Jack had finally been getting out their plans for moving in together. He had been walking home from school, had been careful to look both ways before he crossed the street.

But he still got hit.

His body still lay in the open road, his body limp in a puddle of his own blood. No one could even begin to think how heart breaking that must have been for Jack, being the first to be able to get there. If Astrid could remember correctly, Jack had yet to shed a tear. He'd held the blood covered body to his chest, rocking back and forth and whispering to Hiccup as if the boy at any minute would open his eyes and respond to the words said to him.

It had taken a lot of convincing and tugging to finally get him to let go, to hold him back as he watched the boy being placed inside the ambulance. How he sat curled in on himself in the waiting room of the hospital, not a word being said. She remembered Stoick, yelling and making up a fuss when he stormed inside the hospital. She remembered his finger being pointed at the white haired teenager as the parent demanded answers on what had happened to his son.

She recalled witnessing all of Stoick's walls collapse, falling to his knees and his arms wrapping around his son's lover as he cried for the child that he had lost. The child that would never be returned to him. He found he failed himself, failed his son, and most of all, he failed his wife.

"Jack.. It's alright to cry.. You know." she spoke up, her eyes settling again on the boy that stood next to her. She'd shed her own tears, 10 amazing years of her life spent with the awkward freckled boy. He had been her first kiss, he had been the one there for her when she lost her uncle. She had been there for him when he came across the conclusion that he was gay, and she had been there when he'd realized how deep his feelings were for Jack. "Hiccup wouldn't want to see you like this."

Jack flinched at the name, as if it were a slap across the face. He nodded his head, but he couldn't find himself to let go of the emotions building up inside him.

Jack didn't cry as the dirt was placed over the coffin, nor did he cry when everyone said their goodbyes. He didn't cry on the drive home, or when his little sister reached across to take hold of his hand. He didn't say a word when they arrived home, shutting himself away in his bedroom. Everything reminded him of Hiccup, and so he curled himself up in the corner of his room.

His forehead was pressed against his knees, his mind replaying the last words that had been spoken between the two of them.

_"I'm just walking home Jack, I'll be fine."_

_"No, I do not need you to walk me home."_

_"How did a Hiccup cross the road? That doesn't even make sense!"_

_"I love you too."_

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me." Jack muttered under his breath.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. It felt as if his chest was tightening up, his fingers gripping around for something to hold onto. He blinked, his pinky brushing against something to his left. Picking it up, he found that the object he held was a small dragon plush, a button eye dangling on a loose string. He recognized this plush, connected it with the various sleepovers he had with Hiccup. It had been his boyfriend's only remaining item from his mother.

Carefully holding the dragon with both hands, he brought it to his chest, holding it close to him.

And then he was crying. He was gasping for air, ugly sobs leaving him shaking and as he called out for his boyfriend.

* * *

Yeah.. Excuse me, I blame Paramore's _Hate To See Your Heart Break_ for this chapter.

Haha, thank you guest for the very, very early happy birthday.


	21. Taking Over Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Twenty One**_

_**Taking Over Christmas -**_Something happens to North

"I have a very reasonable explanation. Just.. I'd ya know, rather not go into detail on what happened."

"You don't want to go into detail?! Jack, look at what you've done!" A furred finger was pointed at the white haired male, an equally as furred foot was tapping at the ground. The large rabbit pulled his arm away, crossing them over his chest as his green eyes narrowed at the Guardian of Fun. "Because of you, Christmas is becoming your responsibility."

"What do you mean, my responsibility?" Jack questioned, bringing is staff up to rest across his shoulders. He took a closer step to the Guardian of Hope, the two staring each other down. "You want me to deliver the gifts myself? Or just magically be believed in by every child so that I can explain why Santa Claus will not be showing up?"

Aster gave a snort, shaking his head. "I wouldn't put that much faith in you."

Jack's fist clenched, and the group standing into the side each were hoping that he wouldn't try to hit the other. Tooth brought her hands up to her mouth, muffling back the gasp that escaped her. Sandy waved his hands over his head, trying desperately to get the attention of the two arguing spirits. Their auburn haired companion only gave a sigh, wishing he could just slip away before this escalated into anything worse.

This whole mess began with the winter spirit deciding he was bored of waiting around. He wanted to take Hiccup along with North when he'd go deliver the presents, show the Viking boy just what happened on Christmas. But then he had covered the floor of the workshop in a sleek layer of ice. His blue eyes watched with excitement, laughing leaving him at each elf unfortunate enough to walk across.

The little critters didn't seem to mind it though. Some of them seemed almost as excited as Jack, hopping around and pushing each other. Hiccup had watched as one elf got up the courage to lick the floor, ending up on his tongue getting stuck to the ice. His companions gathered around, their small hands tugging at him in an attempt to free their friend.

The yeti's weren't as pleased with the ice. Poor Phil had clung desperately to the rail as he tip toed his way across. One yeti had his view blocked by a few presents in his arms, and Hiccup winched when the yeti went falling one way and the presents went sailing the other way.

Though, all fun and games had ended the moment North had decided to let himself out and find out what was going on. He'd only taken one step out, his large voice questioning why he kept hearing screaming. Hiccup and Toothless had moved, to warn North, but they hadn't been quick enough. One minute the large man was standing, the next he had gone sliding past the boy and his dragon.

And that was what lead Jack to being scolded by the Easter Bunny.

"Sandy was forming different symbols over his head, Toothless acid green eyes watching each symbol. He gave a low growl, as if understanding what the little man was trying to say. Nudging his snout against Hiccup's elbow, he motioned his head to the sandman.

"Guys, I think Sandy's trying to say something." he said.

He was barely heard though, now that Tooth had joined in. She was trying to calm down her two companions, her hands held out and her voice soft and reminding Hiccup of the voice a mother used to try and calm down her children. Sandy looked up at him, giving out a huff. Hiccup nodded his head, the two of them weren't going to be heard over everyone.

"Toothless, give us some help bud."

The dragon gave a low growl, before next there was a pyroblast being shot between the arguing group. Aster gave out a cry of surprise, Tooth quickly flying away from it and Jack holding out his staff to defend himself. When they realized what had just hit the ground in front of them, all eyes turned to where Hiccup was standing next to the smallest Guardian.

"What the hell?!" Aster snapped, annoyed with almost getting blasted by the dragon. He was about to start taking his anger out on Hiccup now, since the boy hadn't done anything to stop the spirit of winter from what he had done. But he caught the golden sand symbols, and let his eyes rest on Sandy.

There was the symbol of the dragon, then one of Jack and Hiccup. The third symbol looked to be the sleigh, and then the fourth symbol looked to be a chimney. Aster's eyebrows furrowed, not really understanding what his friend was trying to say. With a sigh, Sandy replayed the same symbols and motioned his hands to Jack, Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Aster shook his head, finally understanding what Sandy was trying to say. The golden Guardian nodded his head, trying to explain the plan with the rabbit. Aster kept shaking his head though, not liking the plan at all. It was stupid, and reckless and they wouldn't be able to live it down if Jack messed up Christmas anymore than he did already.

"We don't really have a choice, Bunny." Tooth's gentle voice said next to him, her small hand reaching over to place on his shoulder.

"By letting them deliver the presents?!"

Hiccup's eyes widened, before he too was denying it. He looked to Sandy, who reached out to try and reassure the Viking that he'd be fine. Jack was the only one who wasn't protesting, letting the idea run through his head. They had Toothless, and with the two of them they could get the presents delivered much faster. Though there was also the fact that Hiccup wasn't a Guardian, that the children would easily see him. What if the parents were awake, what would they say to some strangely dressed boy coming in to place gifts under the tree?

But they did have to do something. It was Jack's fault that North was now fighting tooth and nail to get to the children. The man had been ushered back to his room, and every time he tried to escape he had Tooth snapping at him as if he were a child trying to sneak out of bed when it was past curfew. Sighing, Jack nodded. They had to do this, for North and for the children.

"We'll do it."

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

. . . .

It had taken a lot of persuading to get Aster and Hiccup to finally agree. The plan was simple, They take the sleigh and go deliver the presents. Jack would deliver them, since he wouldn't be able to be spotted when he slipped into the houses. Hiccup was there to make sure the Winter spirit did as told, making sure he didn't get distracted or make any more of a mess.

So Toothless was strapped to the front, the reindeer making noises of discomfort being around the dragon. The sack of toys were set into the sleigh, and Jack gave a hoot of joy as he brought down the reigns and they were leaving North's workshop. They took to the skies, Jack cheering all while Hiccup tried to not make his annoyance clear. Because next time Jack offered to show him something, he would make sure they set some terms.

Dogs barked at the sight of the dragon drawn sleigh landing on roof tops. Hiccup had to double check the list to make sure that they were at the right houses, and that Jack had pulled out the right presents. They had to make an emergency stop once when a reindeer attempted to nibble at the makeshift tail on Toothless. They also had to stop Toothless before the dragon could try and set the other animals on fire.

Jack had made sure that the Bennett house was their last stop. He smiled when they landed in front of the familiar home, his eyes peering up in the direction of the window of his first believer.

"Jack, don't tell me we stopped here last so you could maintain some weird stalking you've been doing."

Jack gave a snort, hopping out of the sleigh and landing on the street. His blue eyes glanced over to Hiccup, who's hand was patting at Toothless, attempting to calm the dragon when he tried to take a bite at the closest reindeer. It was becoming more aware to both boys that dragons and reindeer just did not get along.

"I wanted you to meet Jamie." he informed Hiccup, walking over to the dragon and his rider. He saw Hiccup's eyebrow arch, before he pulled himself down from Toothless and let his feet - er, foot, rest on solid ground. Jack chuckled, reaching out to take hold of the boy's hand, tugging him towards the house. "While I can't you know, introduce you to my parents, I figured my first believer would be the next best thing."

Hiccup blushed at the spirits words, "So, this Jamie is more important than the Guardians?" he found himself asking.

Jack let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Jamie knows how to have fun. Which is much more important."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Yeah.. I'm not even sure myself about that ending.

And I'd just like to apologize again you guys for the last chapter. I didn't want to, okay?!


	22. Punk Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Nope.. Nope, I still do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

**_Day Twenty Two_**

**_Punk Christmas -_ **Punk Hiccup invites Jack over for Christmas.

He felt very uncomfortable in his clothes, tugging at the button up shirt he had put on. It was much different than what he was use to wearing, his usual tight t-shirt and jean outfit replaced for the day with a button up shirt and a pair of slacks. His father seemed surprised with the change in outfit, but didn't make his curiosity voiced. His mother smiled, hugging her son to her.

He'd invited his boyfriend over, and he figured he'd actually attempt to dress nice for once. It was the Holidays, and he wanted to actually try and be a good boyfriend for Christmas. He'd even taken out his piercings, which was a big deal, especially when their gym teacher was always getting into arguments with the punk over the jewelry in his face.

And he felt very out of place without the feel of the rings in his lips, tongue prodding at the holes. His mother gave a laugh, patting his cheek and telling him how nice it was to see the face he had been born with, without his lip rings. He smiled, patting her head and teasing how short she was compared to him.

That lead to the two getting into a fight, Valka taking hold of his head and pulling him down for a headlock. Stoick was the one to go get the door when a tentative knock was heard, his voice trying to quiet the screaming coming from his son and wife as they wrestled each other to the ground.

The boy behind the door seemed nervous, shifting from foot to foot and constantly pushing thick rimmed glasses up his nose. He stuttered and fumbled for words when Stoick answered the door, unsure on if he had arrived to the right house. If it hadn't been for Hiccup calling for help where he lay on the floor, Jack might have turned around and walked away as fast as his legs would take him.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to be introduced to your boyfriend before he possibly passed out in my porch." said Mr. Haddock, his eyes scanning over Jack, before turning to let his eyes land on where Hiccup lay on the floor.

The freckled teen flushed, wiping his hands over his pants before he rose to his feet. He offered his hand out to his mother, who seemed almost as embarrassed as he did for that display in front of Jack. The white haired teen didn't seem to mind though, offering his hand out as he introduced himself to Stoick. The man raised an eyebrow, but took the boy's small hand into his much larger one.

Once he was allowed inside, Jack offered his hand out to Valka. The woman pushed his hand away though, pulling him towards her in a bone crushing hug. Hiccup smiled, informing his mother that luckily she wasn't the shortest one in the house now. Jack blushed at that, blue eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. His anger disappeared though when he was pulled over to Hiccup, lips caught in a quick kiss before he was being hugged.

"It's nice to see that you're boyfriend hasn't mangled his face." Valka spoke out with a grin, earning an eye roll from her son.

"My face is too pretty for that." Jack added in.

"Are you trying to say I don't have a pretty face?" Hiccup questioned, holding his boyfriend out at arm's length. The white haired teen chuckled, also earning a laugh from Valka as she rescued the nerd from his boyfriend.

The Haddock's took quickly to Jack. Valka enjoyed that she had someone else to join her in teasing her son, and Stoick was glad that unlike Hiccup's previous relationships, Jack actually had his future planned out for him. It was good to see that his parents approved of his boyfriend, because Hiccup felt that he wouldn't have been able to give up on Jack if they didn't.


	23. Office Party Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

* * *

_**Day Twenty Three**_

_**Office Party Stranger -**_Hiccup gets stuck at an Office Party.

Sometime's Hiccup regretted the fact that he was best friend's with Astrid Hofferson, because no matter what excuse he'd use to get out of things, she'd always find a way to get him to do said things. Like the time he snuck out of his parents house when they were teenagers, or when she got him to shop lift (he went back to the store later and returned everything, luckily he didn't get arrested.)

So, there was really no use in trying to get out of it when she invited him to her office's Christmas party. None of his excuses worked, and he still had gotten crammed into a car full of people as they drove to where the blonde female worked.

Not even an hour into being there, Hiccup had already lost the people he had come with. Astrid had gone off to flirt with one of her co-workers, while Snotlout followed after her like some sort of lost puppy. Fishleg's had stuck with him for awhile, but the large blonde male had somehow caught the eye of a girl wearing glasses, and even he had deserted the freckled boy.

He had awkwardly set himself away from the crowd of people, hovering by the drink table with a plastic cup clutched in both of his hands. Astrid's boss had stopped by at one point, trying to strike up a conversation. But it wasn't long until he left, probably noticing how socially awkward the boy was. A dark haired female that could have almost been fooled as a dark haired version of Astrid stopped by and asked to dance. But he motioned to what was left of his left leg, and let her know that she should probably find someone who actually had two feet.

But at some point he had caught the attention of another male. He'd been in the middle of trying to locate Astrid, wanting to tell her that he'd be leaving early. He'd come, he'd stayed for a few hours, that should have been enough for his friend.

Then his arm had been caught, his body pulled until he was pressed against someone's chest. He must have looked like a deer caught in headlights, his green eyes wide as he stared up at the blue eyes that stared down at him. Lips moved, until the male before him was giving him a smile that almost made his legs give out from under him.

"Don't tell me you're trying to run for the exit." said the stranger, head tilting to the side.

Hiccup took notice of the spiked white strands of hair, that seemed to fit this boy perfectly. It didn't make him look old, like it did on the elderly. It made him look - Almost immortal, as if an angel fallen from heaven.

His cheeks heated up at that weird thought, shaking his head lightly before trying to pull himself loose from the other male's arms. "Actually, I was looking for my friend."

The blue eyed male nodded, not releasing the hold he had on Hiccup. If anything he pressed him a little closer, letting Hiccup take notice of the scent of alcohol that came from his parted lips. Of course the guy had to be drunk, there would have been no way that someone so attractive would have found any need to be so physical with someone like Hiccup Haddock.

"Girlfriend, boyfriend?" the stranger asked.

"Neither. She's just a friend." Hiccup replied.

"Good, then she won't mind this."

Next thing Hiccup knew, the beautiful stranger's lips were on his. His eyes were wide, staring into the boy's blue eyes. He felt him smile against his lips, before something wet and slick was being pressed against his lips. Hiccup tried to prevent the man from pushing his tongue into his mouth, but he let out a gasp and gave him access when he felt hands grab onto his ass.

'This is not happening. C'mon Hiccup, do something!'

The male was grinding against him, and Hiccup couldn't help the moan that left his mouth, muffled by the other male's mouth. His eyes shut, hands gripping onto the blue hoodie that the white haired male was wearing. He was kissing back, tongue meeting with the stranger's and pressing himself closer to the taller male. Pale hands never let go of his rump, muffled moans leaving him as the other continued to grind and thrust himself against him.

Once his mouth was released, his eyes were half lidded and he was panting for air. The stranger was grinning, one of his hands releasing it's hold on Hiccup's ass to cup his cheek.

"The name's Jack, Jack Frost."

* * *

This was basically changed up and written half minute... I'm sorry!


	24. Christmas Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.

**AN: **Merry Christmas Eve guys!

* * *

_**Day Twenty Four**_

_**Christmas Surprise -**_Jack tries to surprise Hiccup.

Jack was a little worried when he arrived to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Hiccup, and found that the door was unlocked. How many times had he warned the freckled boy over and over to lock it? He bit at his bottom lip, before turning the knob and letting himself into the warm room.

He could hear what sounded like yelling coming from the direction of their bedroom, his bags quickly dropped as he ran into the direction. He found himself glad he had decided to come by and surprise his boyfriend, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to help his boyfriend. He rushed into the bedroom, eyes searching for the culprit that was causing the yelling from his lover.

Though, what he found instead was Hiccup, looming over a corner, and the sound of hissing and growling being aimed at the male. Green eyes had looked up when he heard Jack rush into the room, mouth parting as his eyebrows raised, surprised and confused when he spotted his white haired boyfriend. Last he had talked to Jack, the blue eyed boy had been over in Russia, visiting his relatives.

So what was he doing here?

"What is going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

Hiccup flushed, taking a step back so that Jack could see the source of the growling and hissing. His eyes landed on the black angry feline that was Toothless, ears tilted back and green eyes narrowed. There was something red - and Jack finally took notice that Hiccup had slipped his hairless pet into what seemed to be a Santa sweater. Jack gave a snort, trying not to laugh at the angry animal.

"It's getting cold out, and ya know - He's a Sphynx, I needed to make sure he wouldn't turn into a catcicle." Hiccup tried to explain. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "I've tried explaining it to him, but he's being really stubborn."

"Well, he takes after his owner." Jack added with a chuckle.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Not helping."

Walking over to his boyfriend, Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling the smaller male to him. While he was still confused why his boyfriend was here, Hiccup snuggled into him, resting his head on his chest. Toothless gave a huff, before backing up into the wall as he attempted to rid himself of the ridiculous contraption his owner had put on him.

"You left the door unlocked." Jack said, voice muffled when he pressed his lips to the top of Hiccup's head. He felt the vibrations as the boy laughed in his arms, tan freckled arms wrapping around his waist. "I don't think any burglars would have been scared off by a naked cat in only a Santa suit."

"Leave poor Toothless alone!" Hiccup half yelled, half laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Jack reached up to take hold of Hiccup's chin. He tilted the boy's face up, green eyes meeting a pair of blue. Leaning down, Jack pressed a kiss to his mouth. Hands grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, chapped lips pressing back against his.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here, I hope North isn't destroying all of Russia looking for you."

* * *

Another that was basically changed last minute.

I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter on making a sequel, I'm glad you guys liked it enough to even want a sequel, since it was basically written last minute and probably could have been a lot better. Sadly though, the next and last chapter will not be a sequel. I've had the last chapter planned out and that's actually one I'm sticking with and not changing last minute. But who knows, maybe I'll make a separate one shot to go off it?

Have a good Christmas Eve guys!


	25. Visiting Santa (Merry Christmas!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RoTG.. Sigh

**AN: **Merry Christmas everyone! I ah.. Had a little too much fun with Emma and Toothless in this chapter.

* * *

_**Day Twenty Five (aka Christmas!)**_

_**Visiting Santa -**_The boys meet taking siblings to visit Santa.

Jack wasn't one to hate kids, if anything, he enjoyed hanging out with kids. Not to mention he had a 9 year old sister, who had basically been his whole life from the moment his mother had given birth to her. But right about now, he couldn't stand children.

He shifted in the line he was standing in, his blue eyes peeking over heads as he looked to who was currently occupying Santa's lap. It was a gathering of red headed boys, triplets, from what Jack could tell. They all crammed on the large man's lap, each trying to tell him what they wanted for Christmas. A girl with equally red hair stood to the side, her hand over her face as if trying to hide herself away. Jack felt a little bad for her, since it was apparent that the boy's were embarrassing what he guessed was their older sister.

The line was long, maybe about 20 other kids waiting for these triplets to get done, the employee's dressed up like elves were trying their best to get the three boys done, but they would not budge. Looking down to his own sibling, Jack eyed how Emma shifted impatiently, her hand holding tight to his.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" she questioned, her brown eyes leaving the line to look up and meet her brother's blue eyes.

He gave a shrug, looking over to see that the red haired female had approached her siblings, knelt over as she said something that Jack was too far to catch. "Depends how long these kids will last." he told her.

"They should be going soon, Merida usually knows how to bribe her brothers."

Emma's grip on Jack's hand tightened, the Overland siblings looking to the male that stood behind them. He was shorter than Jack, but he didn't have to tilt his head too far back for his green eyes to meet with the Overland boy's. He was covered in freckled, auburn bangs falling into his eyes. He gave the two a crooked smile, before looking past them.

"Their my neighbors, I promise I'm not a stalker." he clarified.

Jack nodded his head, turning to look away from the boy. Emma continued to look at him, moving herself closer to Jack's side. The boy looked down to Emma, biting at his lip before turning his attention to the boy that stood at his own side. His adopted brother was bouncing where he stood, almost as impatient as the rest of the kids as they all waited to meet Santa and tell him what they wanted.

The boy's green eyes stared at Emma, who looked back at him. Sticking his tongue out, the girl gave a gasp before tugging at her brother's arm. The auburn haired boy groaned, knowing that his brother was going to start causing trouble now.

"What is it Em?" Jack asked, blue eyes resting on the 9 year old.

"He stuck his tongue out at me!" she told him, pointing her finger at the dark haired boy.

The boy's mouth moved as if mocking her, but no sound came out. Jack watched the boy, before his eyes turning to the other boy. He ran a hand through his dark hair, before reaching out to lightly tap the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. "Quit it Toothless, or we'll leave."

"What kind of name is Toothless?" Emma questioned, making a face at Toothless.

The boy moved, as if about to attack Emma, but the other male held him back. He gave a low growling noise, hands trying to pry the freckled arms away from him. Jack narrowed his eyes at Emma, but didn't say anything. He was a little curious himself on why the kids name was Toothless, since it was apparent that he had teeth - since he had just bit down on the other boy's arm.

"F- Toothless!" the boy cried out, stopping himself before he could let the first word pass his lips.

"See, he has teeth. What a dumb name." Emma grumbled, letting go of Jack's hand to cross her arms.

"It's not his real name, it's a nickname." The freckled teen informed her, one arm wrapped around the dark haired boy's waist while the other was held to his face, inspecting the dents left in his arm from when the younger boy bit him. Jack sighed, rubbing at his forehead, before reaching down to flick Emma's forehead. She gave a cry of surprise, her brown eyes glaring at him.

"Apologize to Toothless, or I'll make sure you get nothing but reindeer poop for Christmas."

Her mouth fell open, about to protest, but Jack crossed his arms. Giving out a huff, the girl turned her attention away from her brother and to Toothless. His green eyes were narrowed at her, his brother's arm the only thing keeping him from attacking her. Pouting out her bottom lip, Emma watched the boy before finally apologizing. Toothless seemed to calm down a little.

"You apologize too Toothless."

Now it was the boy's turn to glare at his brother, before gritting his teeth and giving hand signals to Emma. The girl raised an eyebrow, confused on what he was doing. Jack looked between the boy and his brother.

"Toothless doesn't talk, he's using sign language. He says he's sorry." the freckled boy told Jack and Emma.

"Oh, that's cool. We have a teacher at school who uses sign language." Emma piped up, her eyes lighting up. She started bombarding Toothless with questions, asking him on what the symbols were for different words. Relaxing, Jack smiled at the auburn haired teen, reaching his hand out to him.

"I'm Jack, and this is Emma." he introduced.

"Hiccup, and you've obviously met Toothless." Hiccup took hold of Jack's hand, his hand warm compared to Jack's cold one.

His attention returning back to the line, Jack was surprised to find that while they had been busy, at least three kids had already gone up after Merida and her brothers. Tugging Emma so that they could close the large gap between them and the family in front of them, Jack returned his attention to Hiccup and his brother. Hiccup was saying something to Toothless, the younger boy signing words back to him.

He caught how Hiccup's cheeks turned a pink color, his own hands now forming symbols as if the conversation was now private and he didn't want the people around them to hear what they were saying. Toothless would glance over to Jack a few times, and Hiccup could never hold the older boy's gaze. He could only guess that whatever it is, must have had something to do with him.

Another kid was done telling Santa what he wanted, and the group moved up. Toothless had moved up to stand next to Emma, his hands taking hold of her own to help show the girl how to sign each word. The older siblings stood behind them, watching with smiles on their faces. From the corner of his eye, Jack kept catching Hiccup look over to him, and his mouth would open to say something, but he'd always stop and look somewhere else.

"So, is Hiccup also a nickname, or real?" Jack spoke up, turning to let his eyes gaze on the teen next to him.

Hiccup flushed, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "It's yeah.. It's a nickname. Kind of stuck since I was a kid." he replied, licking his lips.

Jack nodded, "Well, it's different." he took notice of how Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. "In a good way! I like it, it suits you." he clarified with a smile. He took notice on how Hiccup's freckles were lost behind another blush, and the younger siblings in front of them giggled at their brother's reactions.

"Jaack likes Hiccup." Emma sang.

Toothless gave a noiseless chuckle, reaching out to shove his brother closer to Jack. Hiccup's face only went redder, stumbling a bit as he almost fell onto Jack, if it wasn't for the boy reaching out and helping him balance out.

"Carefully Toothless." Hiccup gentled scolded his brother, eyes glancing down to his leg before reaching out to ruffle the boy's dark hair.

"Are we sure this is December, it's starting to feel like February." Jack stated, in reference to their siblings making kissy faces at the two of them.

Toothless started making more symbols, Hiccup's green eyes watching each word. Eyes wide, he reached out and pushed his brother's hands down, taking notice to what the boy was saying. Though she didn't catch all of the words, Emma felt she at least noticed one of them as her brother's name. She just had to put the pieces together or try to get the symbols told to her again by Toothless.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, having no idea what any of the symbols were, kind of wishing now that he'd paid attention to when the boy was teaching his sister each one. He saw Hiccup bit at his bottom lip, Toothless attempting again to tell Jack, even by mouthing the words.

"Something about Christmas, Santa and Jack." Emma said, catching those three words.

Toothless nodded his head, pointing his finger towards Hiccup and then to Jack, then to Santa. Emma's eyebrows furrowed, trying her hardest to understand what the other 9 year old was trying to say. He continued to point towards the teens, before motioning to Santa and then holding out his palm and making a motion as if he was writing something on it.

Then it hit her!

"OH! Hiccup better ask for Jack's number, because Santa can't give it to naughty children!"

"Toothless!"

The boy was bright red, wishing he could hide himself away from the eyes around them. Toothless was grinning, nodding his head at Emma, who giggled as she looked at the freckled boy. Jack seemed surprised by the words that came from his sister's lips, his eyes staring at Hiccup. Tugging his jacket tighter around him, Hiccup tried to pull the hood up to hide his head in shame.

Jack reached out, catching the boy's hand. Taking it in his, he pulled him a little closer, his pale fingers intertwining with tan one's.

"Well, are you going to ask me for my number? Or am I gonna have to get your number out of Toothless?"

* * *

Merry Christmas guys! I really hope you've enjoyed this, thank you so much for your kind words. It mean's everything to me to see that you guys have liked this and that I'm not failing too many people with my bad writing.


End file.
